Family
by YallRCrazy
Summary: Set after GRev, the bladders are getting ready for a new championship when Max’s favorite band comes to Japan for a concert, but what happens when the lead singer challenges MingMing to a beyblade Battle? And why does this lead singer seem so familiar to
1. Chapter 1

**Hello out there. Yes this is a new story... its Minor Kai/Hilary… it's more Kai Centered than anything else, but because I can not get enough of Kai/Hilary, I'm going to be sneaking some in hehe. Just for those that have read my other BeyBlade Story I want you all to know that I'm revising it, because I don't like how certain things turned out, but I thought in the meantime this story was just crawling its way out of my head so I thought here we go. **

**Summary: Set after G-Rev, the bladders are getting ready for a new championship when Max's favorite band comes to Japan for a concert, but what happens when the lead singer challenges Ming-Ming to a beyblade battle? And why does this lead singer seem so familiar to Kai? **

**One more A/N than it'll be my disclaimer. Anyways the songs I'm using for this are from a band known as "Within Temptation" so I don't own these songs, but for the creativity of my story I'm pretending and so can you that my imaginary band own the songs haha Also, I haven't watched most of the show so a lot of this stuff I'm making up, and most of I'm having to get info from different sits, so just bear with me.**

**Also the ages in this are:**

**Kai: 18/19**

**Hilary: 17**

**Tyson: 17**

**Rei: 18**

**Max: 16**

**Kenny: 15**

**Daichi: 11**

**Kiska: 18/19**

**Ok Disclaimer: (ya bout time right lol) I don't own BeyBlade, or the band (and songs of) Within Temptation, but I do own Kiska, and her imaginary band and her beyblade and the plot so whoo hoo.**

**On With the Fic!**

* * *

Chapter One: **A Concert we will go**

* * *

The Blade Breakers were at Tyson's Dojo as another tournament over and one just around the corner; they all decided to head to Tyson's Dojo to just hang out, except Kai thought other wise. He knew there would be another Tournament, and he wanted them to train.

As Hilary was busily cooking lunch for the guys in the kitchen, Rei and Max were busy watching TV for any news on the new Tournament. Tyson as usual was playing video games with Daichi as both of them kept claiming that they won the fight. Kai, as usual, was standing against the wall with his head hung low and his closed thinking most likely about the tournament.

Hilary walked out of the kitchen, with her hand full of sandwiches and looked at her team. Yes they were her team, she was so proud of them through out the years she known them. Sure they had their ups and downs, but what team didn't. She wouldn't trade this team for nothing.

Her eyes wondered over to Tyson and Daichi. Tyson was your average 17 year old Japanese boy, he was cute she had to admit, but he was like a brother to her. His long blue hair always looked nice on him she thought. Sure he was the world championship, naw that never went to his head. She giggled to herself as her mind finished that thought. It always went to his head, especially when it came to Daichi.

Daichi, now he was an interesting character. He was only 11, so he was the youngest of them all. I think Kenny was relieved by that, because for awhile he was the youngest but only from two years. His wild orange hair suited his wild side. And his mysterious scar, always intrigued her, but she never really asked.

Suddenly she felt a pair of golden orbs looking at her. She smiled as she noticed Rei taking some of the plates out of her hand.

"Hey Hils, you shouldn't have to carry these all by yourself." The Neko-jin said.

She smiled and nodded as she took the other plates down on the table.

She looked at Rei as he started to place the plates on the table. Rei was your average 18 year old Chinese boy. He was originally part of the White Tigers Team, but found himself being on the Blade Breakers team. This suited him fine, his old teams mates would think different. His long luscious black hair was really his trademark. He never cut it, just held it together with a bandana. Like her, he was the heart of the group. He thought of her as his little sister, and she thought of him as her big brother. He was always there for her, and vice versa.

As he walked away to get Max her eyes went straight to him. He was the American boy of the team. His ideals may have been different from them, but he was like any normal 16 year old boy. She cherished his optimistic outcome on everything. He was always smiling, which would in turn make you smile. She watched as his eyes were glued to the TV must be another chocolate commercial, that boy and chocolate.

She smiled to herself at the thought of him and chocolate. Finally her eyes turned to Kai the Russian lone wolf of the group. He was the handsome one too. He was the most sought after BeyBlader of the group, all the fan girls just wanted to get their hands on him. She lightly blushed at her thoughts of Kai. Yea it was obvious she had a crush on him in the beginning, but he crush grew to admiration. His two-toned hair added to his sex appeal, as did his cold demeanor. She never let his wall get to her, she felt like it was her place to make him feel accepted. And of course it never failed that she had dirty thoughts about him too. No, he would never see her in that way, and just the same. She would rather have him as a friend then to not know him.

Her thoughts were interrupted when he glanced up at her. She blushed lightly and turned away as Rei told the other's that lunch was ready. And at that both Tyson and Daichi leapt from the floor and raced to the table.

Rei rolled his eyes at his friends. They never had any manners. She jumped out of the way as Tyson and Daichi attacked her meals.

"Leave some for the rest of us you pigs." Kai growled.

Hilary looked to see Kai in his usual cold stare towards Tyson and Daichi. She smiled lightly at him as he looked at her. Was that a smile she saw Kai give to her? She turned away to tell Max about lunch when she saw that evil Ming-Ming on the TV.

"Oh please Max, don't tell me you like Ming-Ming?"

Max looked up at her and smiled really wide. "No, I don't but I'm so excited, my favorite band is coming to town. Heavenly Demonic! They are really big in America. And they are coming here for a Concert."

Hilary stared at the boy and then back at the TV.

"Okay Max, I give up. What does your favorite band have to do with Ming-Ming?"

Max looked at Hilary for a second and then as if a light bulb hit him he jumped up tugging at her shoulders.

"Oh I think Ming-Ming and the lead singer is like total enemies, but they are having a free concert to any one who's a BeyBlader, all ya got to do is bring your BeyBlade."

As if noticing that everyone was eating he grinned real big and headed to the table taking his seat next to Kai and Rei.

Hilary joined the boys with her usually seat the one at the far end and begin to eat as Max began humming a song from his favorite band.

"I'm guessing your going to want to go huh?" Rei said grinning.

"Your darn tootin I am. Oh my gosh, guy's we should all go!"

Every one sweat dropped to his obvious American language. Hilary lightly laughed at her friend's excitement. She had not seen Max this excited since they announced that they would be serving Chocolate Milk at the tournaments.

"And what about Hilary?" Tyson said while munching on some chips.

Max eye's widened as he realized she didn't beyblade and that she would have to pay to get in.

She smiled and shook her head before he could protest.

"No sweat Max, you guys should go, it'll be good for you all to get out."

"Hn, we have to practice."

Max face dropped as Kai crushed his dream of going to see his band.

"Yea, I guess your right Kai."

Hilary looked at Kai as he kept his head low eating his lunch. She couldn't stand this, he always did this.

She cleared her thought which made everyone turn to her, even the Phoenix prince himself.

"I don't see how one little concert is going to ruin your schedule Kai, not to mention it's free."

Kai looked at her like 'how dare you question my order'. She didn't back down with her look as well. Finally he sighed and looked down.

"Fine." He said and Hilary smiled at her victory over him, she smiled as Max began to bounce up and down on his seat. Everyone, well minus Kai, started laughing at how cute Max was.

* * *

Okay so that's Chapter One! I hope you all enjoyed it so R & R! And I promise to add some more Kai/Hilary moments in the next Chapter Ta! 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh my goodness i have gotten 4 reviews. i feel the love. hehe Well here's Chapter Two of Family, i'm busily writting the third chapter so it may be up later today don't know yet, we'll see hope this feel's your Kai/Hilary moment as well **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblade or Within Temptation or their songs just the plot and Kiska**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

/_bit beast talking/_

_Singing  
_**if that doesn't make sense, when the bit beast are talking they will have / those around them while being in Italics. Singing just will be in Italics.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Have we met before?**

* * *

Hilary was finishing up washing the dishes Saturday night. She had promised the guys that she would fix them dinner at Tyson's dojo before the concert. She also promised Gramps that she would help him clean up the Dojo. Tyson could be really messy some times.

The boys were in their room's getting ready, or rather Max was helping them get ready. None of the boys could fathom that this sweet optimistic boy loved this band, this band that played gothic rock.

She had finished cleaning the kitchen as she walked out onto the dojo. She sighed.

'Man that Tyson is so freaking messy. This will take me all night.'

Suddenly she felt crimson orbs on her. She turned around to see Kai looking at her. She smiled at him and walked towards him.

"So, I bet you're really excited about tonight?

"Hn, I guess."

She grinned at how he tried to keep his wall up. That wouldn't stop her. She looked around him and noticed that he had one of his hands in his pocket.

"Oh come on Kai, you of all people should know you guy's need a break."

"So do you."

She looked up at him. He thought she needed a break. She smiled and waved his comment away.

He sighed and took his hand out of his pocket and opened his hand to her to reveal a beyblade.

"Here"

He laid the Beyblade on the table and walked out the door. She looked at it for a while wondering why he gave up his beyblade. That's when she noticed it wasn't Dranzer. It was a spare beyblade that Kenny kept during the battles. Did he give it to her so she could get in the concert? Se studied the beyblade as if it was going to attack her. She hadn't realized Rei was staring at her oddly.

"It's not going to bite you Hils."

She jumped at his comment and chuckled. "Oh I know that, it's just, Kai I think gave it to me."

Rei grinned; she could be so clueless sometimes. "Yea we all know. It was his idea, he didn't like the idea that you had to stay here and clean up after Tyson, so Kenny gave him a spare Beyblade to give to you, and so you could go to the concert as well."

'Kai thought of me?' Her brain was racing with thoughts. Was Kai showing his soft side? This wasn't like Kai. He was the prince of ice. He never let his emotions show.

She shook her head as she looked down and realized she wasn't really dressed for a concert.

"I can't go Rei; I'm not even dressed for a concert."

He grinned. "Oh come on Hils, you'll be fine. It'll be dark, so know one will notice, and it's not like they have fashion police there. I bet as long as you don't have a "Hail Ming-Ming" shirt on, you should be fine."

They both laughed at how annoying Ming-Ming could be and she grabbed the Beyblade.

* * *

Hours later they had arrived at the concert. There were so many people there Hilary was just amazed at how many people liked this band. Max had already bought a "Heavenly Demonic" shirt.

Hilary smiled at herself; she could believe Max could be any happier at this moment. She chuckled to herself as she had a thought of Max having a happy hangover tomorrow.

Suddenly Hilary felt herself being pushed away. She looked for her friends but she couldn't find them.

'This, Tatibana, is why we don't go to concerts.' She thought helplessly until a hand reached out to her and grabbed her arm. She started to squirm not wanting to be kidnapped by some random guy who would do God knows what to her. She tried to break free but his grasp became tighter. She closed her eyes hoping for a miracle.

"Hils, it's just me."

She looked up and saw Kai. He was the one that had grabbed her. He was always saving her. She blushed as he pulled her close to him. He bent down close to her, she could feel his hot breath on hers, and it made her shiver.

He looked down at her as she shivered and pulled her close to him.

"Don't want you to get lost on me."

She looked up at him with awe. He pulled his head up to look through the crowd to find their friends. She looked down and saw that his arm was around her waist. She could just die and go to heaven right now. She couldn't believe that he was this close to her. And the fact that he said he didn't want to loose her. Wait? Did she hear that right? Did Kai Hiwatari say he didn't want to loose her? A small blush crept to her cheeks as she felt his body heat. She breathed in to smell his scent.

'He smells nice.' She thought. 'What the hell, he always smells nice.'

* * *

Finally after what seemed like forever they found their friends.

"Where the hell did you go Hiwatari?" Tyson asked looking kind of pissed.

"While you were busy being an ass hole Hilary was floating away through the crowds, someone had to go find her" He growled.

He did that a lot when it came to Tyson. Hilary wondered why he called Tyson his friend, but then would remember the times they spend together. Tyson was like that, he could be so annoying at times, but he was always there for you when you needed him.

Max started jumping up and down in their row of seats.

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god."

Everyone sweat dropped at Max.

"That boy is gonna be on Happy overload in a minute" Rei said.

As Tyson finished laughing at Rei's comment they all noticed the place getting dark the show was about to start. Max as usually began to jump up and down again as he heard the famous chords of one of his favorite songs start. Suddenly a beautiful angelic voice was heard singing from off stage.

_Sparkling angel  
I believed  
You were my saviour  
In my time of need _

Blinded by night  
Couldn't hear  
All the whispers  
They're warning so care

I see the angels  
I'll lead them to your door  
There's no escape now  
No mercy no more

No remorse 'cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart

The Crowd began to cheer and sing along as the middle of the stage opened up and slowly the lead singer rose from the bottom of the stage. Suddenly the lights appeared out of now where as the back of the band was shown as they began to play.

The bass was too much for Kai. He liked music but not live. He looked to his friends rolling his eyes as Max sang along with the words. He looked to the next person, Tyson, as he danced in his seat to the beat of the music. Rei was busily drooling over the lead singer, as he looked down to Hilary who had her ears covered but was enjoying the music. He smirked to himself, he had no idea Hilary didn't like bass either.

_You took my heart  
Deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams  
I wished they'd turn into real  
You broke a promise  
And made me realize  
It was all just a lie_

That's when Kai got a good look at her. She had on a jacket that was buttoned up from her neck to her belly button then stopped to show her mid-drift then flowed down to the bottom of her pants. She had on black pants and obviously black boots. Her hair was a dark navy like Kai's, but more so dark so you couldn't tell if it was black or blue it all well depended on the light. The girl had her hair pulled up into a high ponytail with extensions making it look puffier. He saw her eyes as they were the same deep crimson as his were, and she had her eyeliner go past her eyes and make a few swirls on each other eyes to make a design (A/N ok I'm not really good at that part but just go with it lol). That's when he saw the few stray's of Silver hair.

He rubbed his eyes, was he seeing something? This girl looked so familiar.

The girl continued to sing, every now and again letting the audience sing parts of the song.

_Sparkling angel  
couldn't see  
Your dark intensions  
Your feelings for me  
Fallen angel  
Tell me why  
What is the reason?  
The thorn in your eye _

I see the angels  
I'll lead them to your door  
There's no escape now  
No mercy no more

No remorse 'cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart

You took my heart  
Deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams  
I wished they'd turn into real  
You broke a promise  
And made me realize  
It was all just a lie

Could have been forever  
Now we have reached the end

This world may have failed you  
It doesn't give the reason why  
You could have chosen  
A different path in life

The smile when you tore me apart

You took my heart  
Deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams  
I wished they'd turn into real  
You broke a promise  
And made me realize  
It was all just a lie

Could have been forever  
Now we have reached the end

The girl sang the last chord with her back up singer's right behind her. The Crowd erupted in cheers as they clapped and screamed her name.

Kai looked behind him as he heard girls screaming for the lead singer's attention.

"WE LOVE YOU KISKA!"

'Kiska, that's a Russian name.' Kai thought. Could this girl be from Russia like him?

Said girl smiled as she reacted to her fans.

"Thank you Tokyo! We love this town!" She said.

'She doesn't seem to have a very strong Russian accent, but it's there.' Kai thought. He was to busy in thought over the girl to have noticed Hilary tugging on his arm. He broke from his thoughts as he looked down at the girl.

"Kai, you okay?" She asked very meekly for fear of getting yelled at.

Kai looked at Hilary for a moment and then smiled slightly.

"Yes."

Hilary, not wanting to provoke him nodded her head and turned her gaze back to the band.

Suddenly on the big screen a picture of Ming-Ming was shown on the screen, immediately the crowd began to boo at this picture.

"Ah I see you guy's don't like Ming-Ming either." The lead singer said boasting a smile at her audience.

"Well do I have some good news for ya'll?"

'Ya'll?' Kai thought 'she must be from the south.'

"My Band, and manager, has talked me into challenging Ming-Ming at a Beyblade Contest."

The crowd went wild, Kai placed his hands over his ears, this was almost unbearable, he couldn't stand noise, hearing Tyson snore in the middle of the night was bad enough, but this was just driving him insane. He happened to look down and see that Hilary had her head hung low sitting down. He sat down too and leaned in close to her. She looked up at him realizing that he was so close to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She nodded. "I just hate noise this bad."

"You and me too, want to go out and get something to eat to save our ears?"

She smiled and nodded. Kai and Hilary stood up and started to make there way out. Kai stopped and whispered to Rei where they were going. Rei gave him a nod as they walked out.

* * *

After closing the doors from the arena they could hear the band had started another song as the crowd began to cheer and sing again.

They noticed some people hanging around like them, some buying souvenirs, and some just getting away from the noise.

They didn't talk much as they made their way to buy some drinks. Hilary noted as they kept passing places to get something to eat and drink. Something was up.

She placed her hand slightly on his arm trying to get his attention. It worked because he looked down at her.

She gulped, sometimes she hated that he was so much taller than she was. She felt like he was always belittling her like that.

"What?"

"I-I was just wondering, I- I mean you said wanted to get something to eat, b-but we've passed-"

"Yea I lied I just had to get out of there. And you seemed pretty miserable."

"Oh."

He stopped as they made their way towards the door.

"Were leaving?" She asked.

"Nah, just going outside for a while."

They had their hands stamped for re-entry as they made their way outside. They were on the second floor of the arena (A/N I'm just guessing just pretend it's gonna make my scene so much better Damnit lol)

She signed as she leaned against the balcony wall. He leaned against it too. He groaned as he could still hear the music from inside.

She finally turned towards him. Not sure if she would ask, she kept opening her mouth and then closing it.

"Whatever you're going to ask, you should just ask."

'Damnit' she thought 'he must have seen me.'

She chuckled lightly. "I guess I didn't really want to ask you, I just I hate silence."

He chuckled lightly. "You hate noise and you hate Silence you're an old girl you know that."

She nodded. "Yea." She said as she stared out at the sky "I guess that's why everyone thought I was a bitch in school."

He turned and looked at her. How could they think she was a bitch? They didn't know her, how could they? She was so sweet, charming, caring, and beautiful.

"Your not a bitch." He calmly said.

She looked up at him as if she was going to cry but she didn't. Before she could finish he spoke.

"They are idiots if they thought you were a bitch, and you were stupid for believing them."

"Yea I know." She mumbled.

He looked at her as the moonlight touched her skin. He always knew she was beautiful; the moonlight just enhanced her beauty.

He took her hand and pulled her towards him. She looked up at him with curiosity.

He let go of her hand and placed it on her cheek. He smiled as she began to blush.

"You're more than what those girls at your school say. If it wasn't for you, I don't know what this team would have done?"

She listened to every word as her smile widened with his words.

"Now there we go." He said. He caressed her cheek not realizing himself that he was smiling. They stared at each other for a while as the silence between them continued at an awkward stance.

He didn't really know what was coming over him, but he lowered his gaze to her lips. He longed to feel them against his. To know what she tasted like. He was sure she felt the same way about his lips. And that's when it happened. He had leaned in and placed his lips softly against hers. He grinned as she squealed at their embrace but quickly accepted his lips.

He moved his hand from her cheek and wrapped both his arms around her slender waist to pull her closer to him as she deepened the kiss. He licked her bottom lip as he tasted her lips enjoying the feeling he was receiving. He growled softly as his tongue begged for entrance. She quickly obliged as she opened her mouth to allow his tongue entrance into her mouth. They fought for dominance for awhile until they both needed air.

They stood there staring at each other as his hands never left her waist. They were both panting hard as the kiss was hot and passionate. He leaned down placing his forehead against hers.

"Hilary."

"Kai?" She said with a hint of sarcasm which made them both chuckle.

"Can I keep you?"

She looked at him and nodded. They both smiled and began to kiss again.

* * *

**Alright that's a rap for Chapter Two! A little Kai/Hilary for ya. Yea I wasn't sure if I wanted to get them together so early in the game, but I think it will be worth it to the whole story. And yes if you couldn't tell that last line by Kai was from Casper I love that movie and that line. And plus I couldn't think of anything because I hate having Kai use the term Boyfriend/Girlfriend I dunno it just doesn't sound like him to me that's all.**

**Also the song used in this chapter was "Angels" by Within Temptation I won't always put down the whole lyrics to a song like that, but I liked that song. But for a while when I use their lyrics it won't be the whole song, well until a much much later chapter anyways hope you liked.**

**Also for you people to ponder and even give me your comments should i hook up Kiska and Rei? Yah? Nah? tell me. I want to know what you think about that**

**Comments? Flame? Suggestions? Just R & R till Next Chapter Ta**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so here's Chapter Three, i am really excited about this story i hope it doesn't feel rushed at all! . that's my biggest fear is that everything is rushed. As for the Kiska and Rei thing i don't think it would be right for those two to get together now, maybe if i do a sequel i may get those two together. Not a lot of Kai/Hilary here, but it's there. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, Kiska, her beyblade or her band.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

/_Bit Beast talking/_

* * *

Chapter Three: Nightmares and Revelations

* * *

(_Flashback)_

_A young Kai and a young girl are playing in the front yard of their home. Kai is running around in circles pretending to be an airplane._

"_I'm gonna be a pilot when I grow up." The Young Kai says._

_The little girl giggles as her pigtails swish in her face._

"_Then you can fly me to the moon Kai"_

_He makes a funny face and stops in front of the girl._

"_I won't fly cry babies in my airplane."_

_He watches as her face of wonder turns into tears. He quickly hugs her._

"_I'm so sorry Kiska, you'll be my exception."_

_She laughs and pushes him down. He falls down in a huff and looks at the girl laughing._

"_You're it, Kai."_

_The little girl takes off running screaming as she hears Kai running after her._

"_You won't get far Kiska."_

_The two kids laugh as Kai chases her. Finally he catches up with her and grabs her from the waist and they fall to the ground laughing._

_He lay's beside her as they both pant for air._

"_You're my favorite brother, Kai."_

"_I'm you're only brother Kiska. Sometimes I wonder how we can be twins."_

_She giggles as he stands up dusting him self off. She get's a thought in her head and stands up and jumps on his back. He smiles and adjusts her weight so he can hold her better. He holds her legs and starts to run around the yard._

"_Where to?"_

"_The moon, good sir."_

_They both laugh at their conversation, as Kai began to run around the yard. Finally he stops after he was getting tired and let her down._

_Suddenly a black van pulls up; Kai pushes Kiska behind him in protecting her. Suddenly a guy comes out and looks at the two kids._

"_You two kids wouldn't know how to get the civic center do you?"_

_Kiska walked around to see the man, Kai kept his hand on her arm letting her know not to go to him._

"_No, we do not, but our father might." He said trying to sound big and tough._

"_Aww, now that's a shame. Here I have some candy? I bet that pretty young girl would like some candy."_

_Her eyes lit up but before Kai could stop her she ran towards the guy. And before he could comprehend what was going on Kai saw as his sister was taken in the black van. Kai with tears in his eyes started to chase the car._

"_KISKA! NOOOOO PLEASE COME BACK! KISKA" _

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

Kai sat up suddenly and rubbed his eyes. He sat there for a minute while regaining his breathes from the nightmare. He looked around and saw that the boys were still asleep. He leaned over and grabbed his watch, clicking a button the watch lit up to reveal the time. 

7:14 am

He sighed as he pushed the blanket away and grabbed his pants from the floor and put them on. He then walked over to the closet that was his and grabbed a blue wife beater shirt on and pulled it over his body.

He slowly and quietly walked towards the kitchen. He walked past Tyson's gramp's bedroom and rolled his eyes as he heard his gramps talking in his sleep.

"Don't go home girl; just give me your digits."

He never understood how his gramps thought he was "cool". Finally he made it to the kitchen and started to make himself some coffee, just because he was awake doesn't mean he wasn't fully awake.

As he sat there on the stool drinking his coffee, his mind wandered back to last night at the concert. A small smile crept to his face as he remembered his kiss with Hilary. He had wanted to kiss for a long time. He just never had the guts too. It had started during the last championships, watching her from the sidelines as she battled with her inner demons on who to root for. He knew then she was the girl for him, hell he knew that the first time he met her but he was too stupid to even admit it.

Finally his mind wandered back to the concert and Kiska. He sighed, could this be his sister the sister that he had lost years ago.

He sighed and reached in his pocket and grabbed his wallet. He slowly opened it up and took out an old photograph.

It was a picture of a younger him and a younger girl, obviously Kiska. He pushed back a tear as he heard foot steps. He quickly placed the picture back into his wallet when he saw a very sleep Max walking into the kitchen.

Kai chuckled as he saw the shirt Max was wearing, a Demonic Heavenly band shirt.

Max yawned as he opened the fridge.

"What are you doing up this early?"

Max looked up at Kai and tried to smile but ended up being a yawn.

"Probably the same reason you are."

"I doubt that."

Max stared at the fridge slowly starting to fall asleep.

"Go back to sleep Max."

"Your up."

"Yea well…" he didn't finish it as Max yawned again.

"Don't we have to practice?"

"Always, but later. We didn't get into 2:30 am."

Max grinned. "No we all got in at 2 am you had to walk Hilary home so you were the one that got here at 2:30am"

"Whatever."

Max closed the fridge and yawned scratching his head.

"Yea well I guess I'll go back to sleep seeing how all I can see is chocolate."

Kai shook his head and watched as his young team mate walked back into the room.

Kai went back to his stool and looked at his cup of coffee, it just wasn't pleasing enough anymore. He sighed and got up and turned on the small TV on the kitchen counter. He turned the volume down so that it wouldn't wake the rest of the house.

"And now for some entertainment news, with our entertainment reporter, Aikra."

The screen changed to a tall Japanese man as he stood behind a hotel.

"Thanks Haruki, I'm Entertainment reporter, Akira. And boy do I have some information for you."

The screen changed to file footage of the band Demonic Heavenly being bombarded with cameras as they were entering the airport in Japan. Kai watched intently as he listening to the story.

The reporter continued with his story but you couldn't see him as they used footage of the band from cover shoots, to concerts to pictures of Kiska.

"Since there announcement of a tour starting in Japan, the band known as Heavenly Demonic made a big surprise announcement. The lead singer, the every beautiful Kiska, challenged our own Ming-Ming to a beyblade challenge."

The screen switched back to the reporter as he continued the story. "I have conformation that Ming-Ming's agent has totally agreed to this challenge. Now as you see behind me, this is where the band is staying with heavily guarded. As far as I know, Kiska is looking for a beyblade coach. If you think you could handle her, she will be having auditions from BeyBladers to find her coach."

Kai watched as they screen changed to the details and he quickly scribbled them down. He turned the TV off. He began to take a sip of his coffee but made a face as the cup had got sour. He walked over and poured it out. He checked his watch again as it read 8:01 am.

He knew he should get them up, but this was his chance. He quickly wrote a note and grabbed a coat and his beyblade. He opened the door and ran into someone.

He grinned already knowing who it was. He looked down and saw Hilary who looked up at him smiling and blushing.

He bent down and gently kissed her. She grinned and kissed him back.

"Ohayou (Good morning), my Koi." (**A/n: if I did this wrong just let me know, but I did some research and from what I can tell Koi is like someone say you are my love. That's basically what Kai is saying to Hilary here "good morning my love" if I did this wrong just let me know and I'll change it hehe)**

She smiled at him and took in his winter scent. She slowly pulled herself away from him and looked up at him.

"Ohayou my phoenix prince."

She wrinkled up her nose as he bent down again and kissed her forehead.

"So what brings you here Hils?"

She looked up at him and smiled brightly.

"Well I guess I just figured that you guys would be practicing a lot today, but then the more I made my way up here I didn't know if you guys were going to be even up, I mean yea you did walk me home, and my parents had gone on a business trip at one o'clock in the morning so then I just-"

She was cut off by his finger, as he placed it on her lips. She stopped and looked up at him.

"They never came home?" He tried to stay calm but he knew he should have stayed with her last night. She lowered her head in shame as he placed his hand on her chin and pulled it up to see the tears in her eyes.

He quickly pulled her into a hug as she let them flow freely down her face.

"n-no." she finally said after a while. "I hate when they leave like this, they never say where they are going or how long."

Kai gently rubbed her back and started to pull her to his side as he wrapped his arm protectively around her waist.

"Why did you let me stay with you?"

She stared at her feet as he rubbed her side.

"Well when we decided that we would keep 'us' a secret for a while I knew that you staying the night at my place would just make it harder."

They started to walk out of Tyson's dojo and headed towards the hotel that Kiska and her band was at, but Hilary had no idea that's where they were going she looked up as she saw Kai busy in thought.

"Is there something wrong?"

He smiled down at her and shook his head no.

"Well, doesn't matter now, you can come with me I have to do something this morning."

* * *

Meanwhile at the hotel where Kiska and her band where staying at. Kiska had just walked out of the bathroom with a white tank top and some blue shorts on. She had her towel wrapped around her head, and you could now tell that what was thought to be paint or eye liner around her eyes was now a tattoo. 

She sighed as she walked towards her bed and eyed her Beyblade. She never understood the sport, but when she saw the beyblade in the store her heart told her needed to get it.

It was pure black with a hint of pink in it. Normally she wouldn't buy anything with pink in it, but again her heart told her otherwise. It wasn't until she had finally mastered the art of Beyblade did she receive her Bit-beast, Fia.

She took the beyblade in her hand and looked at it with such awe and admiration. She always felt safe with Fia around. Ever since she was found wandering the streets of Russia, and then was thankfully adopted by her now loving parents in America, she never really felt safe. Something in her heart always told her she was missing something.

It wasn't until her thirteenth birthday when she got the money to buy the beyblade and then a year later when Fia found Kiska, did she feel safe. But still something still tugged at her heart.

She pushed it aside as she heard a knock on her door. She took the towel off and let her dark navy/black hair down and put a red bandana over her hair as she walked to the door.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"Aw, come on Kiska, it's your manager Rio. You do know who I am."

She smiled as she let him in the door. He greeted her and walked in as she closed the door. He sat on the couch that was accompanied in her room.

"I still don't see why I have to challenge Ming-Ming?"

"Aw babe, it's just for publicity, everyone in your fan club wants to see you put that wench in her place."

"I understand that Rio, but I've never really battled with Fia before, especially against someone."

Rio smiled. She looked at him as he was deep in thought as in what to say next. She had to admit he was a very attractive man. He was tall and really well built, and his black hair was nothing but fabulous. Sure, Rio and she had dated, but it was mutual that they remain friends just for the benefit of her band. And the fact that they had really nothing in common except her band.

"Well what if we up the stakes?"

She shook her head as she realized she was deep in thought.

"Up the stakes, I'm not sure I like where this is going Rio."

"Well all your fan base know that you guys were just signed on to be the 'mascot' for America's team of Beybladers, what if we up the stakes and say, if Ming-Ming wins you back away from your sponsorship, and if you win Ming-Ming backs away from her sponsorship."

He looked at her with hope in her eyes.

Her eyes widened and she began to shake her head and arms no. "Rio, that's crazy. We are getting paid to write songs for BeyBlade. This was the greatest contract for me and the guys."

"Just think about Kiska. That's all I ask."

She sighed. "Fine, I'll think about it."

"That's all I ask." He said and walked past her kissing her on the cheek and let himself out.

Kiska looked over at Fia and sighed.

* * *

**Okay so that's it for Chapter Three. And the plot thickens. Did anyone notice the Jem reference? So i know not a lot of Kai/Hilary moments, but don't worry there will be Also did anyone figure out the mystery between Kiska and Kai? LoL **

**Comments? Flame? Suggestions? or just plain Reviews i want 'em hehe i sound so needy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow I have 10 review's this is so cool!! I'm so glad that you people are really enjoying my story. I thought a lot about where I wanted this story to go so hopefully it'll go that way. Also on the Rei/Kiska thing again and I promise I'll stop but I think I'll just leave little hints that maybe they like each other and leave it there. Because I'm not sure how I can make a sequel oh well we'll see how this story turns out. I just wanted to take time out and thank my lil readers you guys are awesome. This is such an awesome website you know? Got to love I mean as a writer you could write Kai in a bunny suit and people would love it... :: get's a mental picture of Kai in a bunny suit :: lol okay anyways now that I'm rambling let's get to business**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BeyBlade, because if I did, Kai would be shirtless a lot more hehe but I do however own Kiska, her band, her Beyblade and my lovely plot**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

_**/bit-beast talking/**_

**Oh my gosh I almost forgot. Like I said I haven't watched all the series so I'm not sure how things turned out, so like I said bear with me. But at this point in the story we are all going to pretend that Kai has already told Hilary about his past. Because I don't want to bore ya'll with those since we know. So there we go**

* * *

Chapter Four: Training with the BladeBreakers

* * *

Kai and Hilary had stopped to eat breakfast as he finished telling her about Kiska. He looked at her as she finished her last bite of pancakes. He grinned as she licked the side of her mouth that was syrup covered. He mentally growled, if he hadn't asked to keep them a secret he would have bent over and kissed her licking the syrup as well. He sat back as he took his last sip of coffee and placed it on the table.

She looked up at him and started to place all the information she had just received from him. More stuff that he has kept from the team, no not just the team from her. Her mind was racing of anger. How can he keep something like this from them, from her? She sighed which made him look up at her.

"I want to be angry with you, that again you kept something from us, from me, but I can't."

He took his hand and gently placed it over her hand on the table and slightly smiled at her.

"I know, and you have every right to be angry with me, I guess I just put her in the back of my head since that day, I mean for all I knew she was dead, and now a girl comes in with the same name and what she would look like. It's just so surreal."

"And you guys were twins?" She asked as the waitress brought them their ticket. Hilary began to get money out but he had already placed a credit card on the check.

The waitress looked at him. "Oh this ticket is together, ok just a few minutes."

Kai turned back to Hilary as she smiled up at him. "Yes she was born 3 minutes after me."

"Well as much as I want to be angry with you." She said trying to make an angry face, but in turn made Kai chuckle at her cuteness, she softened her face. "I'm not, and I'm behind you a hundred percent."

Kai smiled, having her back him up would help a great deal. He sighed as he signed the ticket and they walked out of the restaurant.

* * *

Rei slowly slid his eyes open and noticed that he was the only one still asleep.

'Aw crap, even Tyson was up before me. Kai's gonna kill me.'

He sat up and got him self quickly dressed as he walked out into the living area where Max was busily eating some sort of sugar cereal, and Tyson was no where to be seen.

"Where's Ty?"

Max looked up and saw his friend had finally awoken.

"Morning Rei, so you have a nice dream about that girl."

Rei blushed. "What girl?"

"Oh we heard you when we woke up."

Rei turned around and saw Tyson coming in from the kitchen.

"Oh Kiska, will you marry me?" Tyson said trying his best to sound like Rei in his sleep.

"Shut up, I didn't say that." Rei blushed

By this time Tyson and Max were rolling on the floor laughing.

Through laughter and tears Max and stood up and placed his hand on Rei's shoulder. "When's the wedding?"

Rei started laughing to; it was the only thing to do with a room full of boys.

"Ha ha ok ok so we all had a good laugh at me."

"Aw, don't worry about it Rei, you should hear Tyson in his sleep. He's always trying to beat Kai in his sleep."

"Yea well I always do so there."

Max and Rei shook the heads.

"Speaking of Kai-"Rei couldn't finish he was cut off by Max.

"Yea he apparently woke up earlier this morning and then took off; he left a note that said 'out'."

"He's so random." Tyson said.

"How is he random?" Rei asked laughing.

"He just is, I mean like last night, first he saves Hilary for the umpteenth time, then they mysteriously walk outside for like ten minutes before showing back up, then after the concert he walks her home, I think something's up." Tyson said.

"Aw you're just bugging out man; if there is something between the two I'm sure they would have told us already." Max said.

"Yea sounds like someone's jealous." Rei said grinning.

"Oh my god EW no, Hilary is like my sister." Tyson said making a face.

"So what are we suppose to do?" Max said after he walked back from the kitchen cleaning his breakfast up.

"I say we just chill." Tyson said.

"No, not with a championship twelve weeks away, we got a lot of training to do." Rei said.

Tyson sighed as he knew his friend was right. He hated it when his friends were right. He walked back into their room and got their beyblades and tossed them to his friends as they made their way outside to train.

Max counted down as Rei and Tyson waited to begin the battle.

"LET IT RIP" the two boys said as the battle begun.

* * *

Kai and Hilary stood at the front door of the hotel. Hilary looked at the hotel and then back at Kai who seemed to not want to move. His eyes were fixated on the hotel.

"Are we going to go in or not?"

He looked down at her. "I-I don't know if I can do this Hils."

She smiled. "I'll be right here with you, you'll be fine."

And with that she pulled him into the hotel, or rather he let her pull him in the hotel. As they walked into the hotel there were cameras everywhere, some were interviewing kids who were here to try and win the roll of Kiska's coach. Hilary stood behind him and gave him a slight push. He walked towards the front desk where a small lady was sitting behind the counter. She looked tired and annoyed.

"If you're here for the BeyBlade thing whatever the hell it is, go down the hall to your left and it's the second door on your right."

He nodded and grabbed Hilary's hand walking behind all the camera people so they wouldn't see them as they made their way down the hall to the second door on their right.

He opened the door and saw there were four couches and some chairs and two tables surrounding the small room. There was a door at the back of the room, and in front of the door was a small desk where a man sat.

Kai motioned for Hilary to take a seat as he walked towards the man.

"Aw, I see you're here for the challenge." The man said. He looked to Hilary and smiled looking back at Kai "Is she here for the challenge too?"

Kai looked back at Hilary and then back at the man. "Uh no, she's just here for moral support."

"Alright, well my name is Rio, I'm Kiska's manager and all you need to do is just fill out these papers and then give them back to me and wait till your turn." Rio handed Kai a piece of paper and a clipboard with a pen attached and Kai nodded.

Kai walked back to sit next to Hilary as he held the clipboard and began to fill out the information.

Hilary in turn got a magazine out and started to read it as he filled out the paperwork. She looked up as she felt her right side getting cold, as Kai had finished the paperwork and took it back to Rio.

Rio took the paper work and smiled. "Well Kai," he said from reading the paperwork. "Were glad you decided to come out today and good luck to you."

Again Kai nodded saying nothing and walked back to sit next to Hilary. He was nervous, this could be a good thing or it could totally back fire in his face. He hated being nervous but he was thankful that Hilary was here. He placed his hand on her leg as she, without looking, enter twined her hand with his that was on her leg.

After what seemed like forever, especially in Kai's mind. The door opened up to reveal a lady with a clip board. She whispered into Rio's ear. He laughed a little and she walked back in the door. After a few seconds the door was busted open and Daichi came walking out.

"That lady don't know what she's talking about, I'M THE BEST DAMNIT."

Kai quickly took his hand away from Hilary and shifted his weight a little. Hilary looked up at Daichi and sweat dropped.

Daichi stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Kai and Hilary sitting in the room.

"Well, what are you doing here Hiwatari?"

"Obviously the same as you nit wit." He growled.

"Well that lady is stupid." He said pointing towards the door. "Don't waste your breathe." He said as he walked out mumbling.

"Alright Kai, it's your turn." Rio said.

Kai nodded and began to get up but was quickly pulled down as Hilary leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "Good luck." She said he smiled and headed towards the back door.

Rio smiled and gave him a thumbs up as he entered the back door. There he was greeted by that same lady who had come out earlier.

* * *

"Welcome." She said with a smile. He nodded and they made their way towards the gym of the Hotel.

As he entered the gym he noticed it wasn't really all that big just big enough for a person to show off their beyblade. It was more like what you say half of a gym at a high school. There he saw a white table where there were seated, three people. Two of them he had no idea who they were. And that's when he noticed the girl in the middle. It was Kiska. His heart raced. That was definitely his sister. He had prayed and hoped she would return to him.

"Welcome." He looked up and saw the person to the left of Kiska say.

"My name is Kiki Tamblin. I'm the representive from the American division of the BeyBlade League. I'm sure you are already familiar with Kiska here." The lady said as she pointed to Kiska who in turn smiled at Kai and waved. He found himself smiling at her and regrettably tuned out Kiki on who the third person was.

He was torn from his thoughts as he heard Kiska talk.

"All we want to see is I guess a move or so, nothing really special. I mean we have the information of your beyblade league day's on this paper. And we will look into it."

Kai found himself wanting to back out. This was her, but she didn't seem to realize who he was. This was just great. He wanted to just leave.

"Uh, sir you okay?" He was thrown from his thoughts as he looked at Kiska.

"Nervous" Was all he could spit out. Oh real smooth Hiwatari.

Kiska smiled. "It's alright, we totally understand. But just think you're not loosing anything. You're just trying your best."

Kai smiled. She was still just as sweet as he remembered her to be.

He finally found the courage and pulled out Dranzer. He held on to her tight and he loaded her up in his launcher.

/_everything alright Master Kai/_

_/Yea dandy Dranzer/_

_/hmm I see your sarcasm is still there/_

_/…/_

Kai closed his eyes and mentally counted down from three.

"LET IT RIP" he said as he launched Dranzer onto the floor. She whirled and spun around the arena.

He closed his eyes as he concentrated on Dranzer. He couldn't screw this up. This was easy. He wasn't battling anyone. He was just letting Dranzer do her thing. Kiska watched as saw him almost dance with his beyblade. She smiled. This guy was definitely connected to his beyblade.

"Alright thank you." Kiki said.

Dranzer returned to Kai and he placed her back in his pocket.

"Now, the next part is you have to teach Kiska a battle move. Just to see how well you are at teaching."

"Lady, if you haven't already noticed I'm the captain of the Blade Breakers, I think I'm a damn good coach seeing how we have won at least two times."

"Well I don't care if you're freaking ass queen of England you still have to teach her a battle move."

He growled but agreed. The two left the gym, probably to discuss his paper work. He walked over to her and noticed her Beyblade.

She smiled at him. "You have to forgive Kiki; she can be a real pain in my ass sometimes." She chucked which in turn made him chuckle.

"You did fine by the way. You seemed really connected with your Beyblade."

He looked up at her and into her eyes.

'Come on Kiska, look at me… I'm Kai your brother.' He pleaded with himself.

"Well, why don't you show me a battle move?"

'Now or never Hiwatari' he mentally kicked himself.

"No." he said. She looked up at him with confusion.

"Look I know you're a captain but everyone had to do it."

"I came here for another reason."

"Go on." She said with a little hint of fear in her voice.

"Kiska, don't you recognize me. I'm Kai… your brother."

He saw her sit back in her chair with wide open eyes. She slowly calmed herself down and smiled at Kai. "I'm sorry I don't have a brother."

His eyes shot open. She doesn't remember him. His heart was aching now.

"Look just show me a move-"She never finished as he walked out the door slamming it shut. She sighed as the door echoed his exit.

She sat there staring at the door. Finally the other two walked back in.

"So Kai, are you read-"

"Where did he go?"

"He left."

"Left?"

"I think I said that didn't I Kiki."

"Well yes, but what happened?"

"He said he was my brother."

"Well that's just not true; we all know you have a younger sister."

Kiska looked at his paper and sighed.

* * *

Kai stormed back into the waiting room, he grabbed Hilary's hand and began to walk out the door and out the hotel. Rio looked at the young man as Kiki made her way out the waiting room.

"What was that all about?"

"I have no idea, all I know is that he showed up during the second part he told Kiska he was her brother. She told him she wasn't and he stormed off." Kiki said as she let his paper work float in front of Rio, and made her way back towards the gym. Rio looked at the paper and his eyes shot open. He quickly ran to the front door and put a sign up that said 'sorry we are not looking anymore', and he ran back to the back room.

* * *

Kai stopped as they made their way out. He sat on the bench; Hilary looked at him and then sat beside him.

"Kai, what happened?"

He never looked at her just kept his head hung low. "She doesn't remember me."

Hilary hugged him and he hugged her back. "I don't understand."

"She doesn't want to remember me, well fine." He said as he stood up almost dropping Hilary. "If she doesn't want to be found then that's fine with me." He said and stormed off towards Tyson's dojo with Hilary running behind him.

* * *

"Are you out of you're mind Rio? The kid's obviously a threat." Kiki said.

"No he's not." Rio stated. "Did you see whose team he's on?"

"The BladeBreakers, yea so?"

"Not only are they good and have won a few tournaments, they have a freaking world champion in their team, Tyson. If Kiska trained with them, she would be sure to put Ming-Ming in her place."

"I still don't like this-"Kiki said but was cut off by Rio.

"Damnit Kiki, this isn't really your choice, and it's not like we are going to send her there with no protection."

While the two argued, Kiska sat there staring at Kai's paper work. Sure she had people come out of the woodwork saying they were her family, but not like this. Not to the point that they stormed off. Or even have this sincerity look in their eyes like Kai did.

"Look, I don't know what's going on with this Kai guy, but if Rio seems to think this is a good idea then I'm for it." Kiska said now standing up. Rio smiled, Kiska always had his back.

Kiki sat obviously defeated. "Fine, but don't come crawling to me if that sick-o tries to hurt her."

* * *

**Oh my goodness! So what did ya'll think?**

**Good? Bad? Flames? Suggestions? Reviews? I want to hear from YOU:: points to reader :: lol till next Chapter Ta**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own BeyBlade; I do own Kiska, her imaginary Band, her beyblade and this lovely plot! Nor, do I own the songs that Kiska sings; they belong to the wonderful band known as "Within Temptation"**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

**/_bit-beast talking/_**

**Okay guys here's my A/N: Ok so here's chapter Five, so I see most of you were shocked to know that she didn't remember him, mwahaha that was my evil plan!! Lol xD don't worry it has a happy ending. Okay one more note on the Kiska/Rei thing... I changed my mind again, no I'm not gonna put her with anyone, until the sequel. That's right I finally came up with a plot for the sequel, and I also decided that would be when Kiska get's her man. Now I won't tell you who it is, but it won't be anybody from the Bladebreakers hehehe ok so…**

**On with the fic**

* * *

Chapter Five: Meet Your New Teammate

* * *

After Hilary and Kai had made it back home, he was surprised, to say the least, that his team was actually practicing. He nodded his head in approval and stood to the side as Tyson and Rei continued their training/practicing.

Max sat beside Kenny, as Kenny analyzed the battle. Max would occasionally look to his team captain. And would only see him standing against the house with his arms crossed, his head hung low and his eyes closed, you know his usual stance.

'Wonder where he went?' Max thought. 'He seems more in a bad mood then usual.'

He looked past Kai and towards the window as he saw Hilary busily cooking lunch. He checked his watch, and couldn't believe they had been practicing for three hours already, or that it was lunch time. His stomach growled, which told him he could believe it, he was hungry.

* * *

Hilary placed the food in the oven and set the oven on and was about to turn the timer on when her eyes landed on Kai. She sighed; he looked so helpless and lost. Sometimes she hated that they were the famous blade breakers, she could only imagine what he must be going through. His words sunk in her mind as she continued to stare at Kai.

"_Well if she doesn't want to be found, than that's fine with me."_

She knew he shouldn't give up. She would have to talk to him after lunch. Suddenly she smelt something burning, and turned in horror to see that she had burnt the food.

'Baka Tatibana,' she thought. 'Good going.'

She bent down to open the oven but was quickly pushed to the side rather harshly and fell to her knees. She looked up and saw Tyson standing in front of the oven. He stared for a few seconds and then turned to Hilary.

"You baka" he screamed out "You burnt the food."

Hilary looked at Tyson and didn't know whether to start crying, or to beat the ever living shit out of him. Kai beat her to the punch as he walked past Rei and Max and smacked Tyson on the back of the head rather hard.

"No, she's not the Baka, you're the baka Tyson." He growled.

"Yea Tyson, it was just an accident." Max said. The team watched as Kai helped her to her feet.

"Are you alright Hils?" he whispered. She nodded as she looked at Tyson with anger written all over her face. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by the doorbell.

Tyson didn't say anything other than he walked past them and towards the door. After Kai was done making sure she was okay he walked back outside were Kenny was, and began to look over the vitals on Tyson and Rei's match.

Hilary dusted her self off and walked over to get the oven mitts but was stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see a smiling Rei at her side.

"Hilary, don't worry about. I'll fix Lunch for today."

She looked at Rei and then back at Max.

"It's okay Rei; I burnt lunch I'll just re-fix it." She said. She had not realized the sadness in her tone. But Rei and Max did.

"No."

She looked up and saw Rei looking at her rather sternly. "You do a lot for us Hils. And you're obviously not yourself today. Why don't you go set the table and Maxie and me will fix lunch."

She again looked between the two boys and then smiled. She leaned in a kissed Rei on the cheek. "Alright, you two can fix lunch."

She grinned as she saw Rei blush and she took off her apron and handed it to him. She watched as Rei and Max began to take the burnt food out of the oven. She turned and walked out the door and into the dinning room.

She began to set the table up for lunch when she heard Tyson. She signed as she realized he must have been giving a tour of the house. He was pointing out the different rooms. Sometimes she just wanted to smack him up side the head.

'Another fan-girl tour.' She thought. 'Doesn't he realize that they aren't here for him, that they are probably here for Kai… for my Kai.' She grinned at the last remark in her head.

He was hers, and she was his. She wanted to shout it to the heavens. She was so happy, but she had promised Kai that they would keep 'them' a secret. And she knew why, and was happy to do it. That way she would know what every little smile that came her way meant, while the boys would be clueless. Oh how she wanted to tell Rei, he was her best friend, well they all were her best friend, but Rei was the one she went to, to tell everything.

She looked up as she saw Tyson entering the Dinning room. She looked at him as he mouthed the words 'I'm sorry Hils' to her. She smiled and nodded in the acceptance of his apology. That's when she noticed Kiska. She was here with a bunch of other people.

Her eyes widened as she made her way out before Tyson could introduce her. She ran through the kitchen catching the eyes of Rei and Max as she took off outside.

* * *

As she stopped to catch her breathe Kai was right there beside her looking worried.

"Hils, what's wrong?" he asked. Kenny had already made his way in the house when she past him going outside.

She held out her finger motioning to allow her to breathe. He stood there waiting on her when she finally stood up straight and looked at him with the biggest grin on her face that he had ever seen.

"She's here Kai. Kiska, she's here."

His eyes widened as he quickly kissed her on the cheek and took off in a sprint in the doors.

* * *

After catching her breathes she walked back into the kitchen as Max and Rei put the food in the oven to bake. They heard the door closed and looked to see Hilary.

"What is going on Hils?" Max asked.

She smiled and told them off the competition and how Kai went there to audition. Max's eyes went wild as he realized Kiska was here. He took off towards the dinning room as Rei looked at Hilary.

"Is that what's really going on Hils?"

"I want to tell you Rei, I do… but I can't. It's not my place okay." He nodded knowing that she couldn't. "Well I guess we better make some more." He said.

She smiled and began to help him cook some more food for their guests.

* * *

After lunch Kiska, her manager and two body guards sat on one side of the table as the blade breakers at on the other side. Kai, who sat beside Hilary, had his hand softly stroking Hilary's under the table where no one could see.

"So you see, it's not like a real competition it's just you know for fun-"Kiska was cut off by her manager Rio.

"Yes it is for fun, but we have upped the stakes. You see Heavenly Demonic just got signed to write songs for the American Division of the BeyBlade League, and well we all know that's what Ming-Ming does for the Japan Division. Well I just got word that Ming-Ming agreed to my stakes." He said as Kiska turned to him in horror, she knew what he was going to say. "You see if Ming-Ming wins then my band will back down from the sponsorship but if they do win Ming-Ming will back down."

"That seems a lot of pressure on the girls." Rei said as he looked at Kiska, who was still looking in horror at her Manager.

"Oh well yes, I guess I forgot to mention that they would back down for at least a year. I mean the sponsorship people are paying each band a pretty penny to write songs for the beyblade competitions, so it would only be a year that they would have to miss out on."

Kai looked to Kiska who had not looked at him at all since she got there. This was driving him nuts. He cleared his throat which in turn made everyone look at him, even Kiska.

"So we basically have twelve weeks to get her ready?" he said.

"Yup, that's about right. And I chose you Kai, because well this team has come far from where you guys started out. I mean you guys are known world-wide. I mean hell you have fans from far away. Hell I'm a fan of you guys. I watched you in the second tournament."

The boys smiled as he spoke of praise to them, except Kai. He looked at Kiska again who turned her head quickly from his gaze. He had twelve weeks to get her in shape for the battle between Ming-Ming, and to prove that he was her brother. He always loved challenges.

"Alright, we'll do it." He said which in turn made Max squeal in delight. Kiska turned to Max and smiled at the young man.

They sat there again as they arranged days and times for her to come and practice. Hilary looked up at her lover as his facial expression showed nothing. She softly sighed as his grip on her hand tightened a little as a response to her sigh. She looked up at him but he kept his eyes on Rio.

* * *

After all the formalities were talked, Kiska, her manager and the bodyguards returned to the hotel, as the team practiced some more for a few hours.

After reaching her hotel room Rio had informed her that he would be at her door to pick up at seven am. She smiled and nodded to him as she closed the door.

She walked to her bed and laid down on the bed as she opened up her suit case and pulled a small silver locket.

It was a locket that she had when she was found wondering the streets of Russia when she was six years old. It was the only clue she had to her past. She opened it up and read the inscription on the left side of the locket.

'_Where ever you go, I will be there, I am your rock and you are my strength'_

She sighed as she read the other inscription on the ride side.

"_Fly me to the moon, good sir"_

The second one always made her wonder. What was it from? Was it someone from her past saying it to her? She sighed in frustration. She had finally decided to put her past behind her, and now this.

She reached for the phone as she dialed the numbers.

'Please be home.' She thought as she heard the voice of her father on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Daddy? It's me Kiska."

She didn't know how, but she knew he was smiling on the other end.

"Kiska, darling what are you doing calling here?"

"I guess I got a little home sick."

"You, got homesick. Well that's a first."

She smiled. "I know, but it does happen sometimes."

"What's wrong Kiska." His toned had gone from excitement to worry.

"I guess I just miss you guys. Is Jenny still coming out?"

"She's still packing as we speak, even though she's only coming out for a few days. She's like her mother in every way."

A small tear flowed down from Kiska's cheek at the mention of her mother.

"I miss her Daddy." She softly said.

"I know baby, we all miss your mother."

They were silent for a while before her father spoke up again.

"I sent you an e-mail, there's gonna be another memorial park set up in your mother's honor."

She pushed the tears away as they begged for freedom. "That makes two now right?"

"Yea, I mean it's not just for your mother, it's for all those that were on the plane on that day."

She smiled at the memory of her mother, and in turn cried out inside for the return of her mother. "I-I have to go Daddy, I got a lot I have to do, but I just wanted to say 'hi'. Give my love to Jenny for me please."

Her father agreed as she waited for the dial tone to announce he was off the phone. She softly placed the phone down and pulled her knees towards her body and began to softly cry.

* * *

**Okay well that's it for Chapter Five, I know it's a little shorter, but I promise the next one is gonna be better MAJOR KAI/HIL MOMENT in the next chapter, which I'm am so excited about that I'm going to writing it as soon as I save this, and then maybe if your guys are lucky I'll post the Ch 6 up!**

Also before you all start complaining about the cute lil Rei/Hilary moment, it's not meaning anything. so don't worry this will always be Kai/Hilary 

**Like? Dislike? Suggestions? Comments? I want to hear from You.. lol alright till next time Ta!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so I just couldn't help it! This chapter was basically crawling its way out of my head soooo here it is!!! Whoo hoo you guys are in for a treat two chapters in one day!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or the songs by "Within Temptation" I do own Kiska, and everything that's about her... lol that's just easier to say then what I have been saying.**

**On with the fic**

* * *

Chapter Six: You're holding back, Kiska

* * *

As Hilary finished up cooking dinner, the boys had finished up their training for the day. Kai had called the day over earlier, mainly because Max couldn't stop jumping up and down. Every time it was his turn to battle, he would start jumping around like a little jumping bean.

Hilary giggled as the boy continued to be all giggly as they entered the house. The boys made their way into the living room as dinner was not quite ready yet. Tyson stood in the kitchen a little longer staring at Hilary. She felt the pair of eyes on her and turned to see Tyson.

"Tyson everything okay?" She asked worriedly.

"How do you do it Hils? I mean I bitch at you and yet you're the one that's concerned for me."

She smiled. "Because you're my friend Tyson, and the fact that you apologized to me helped."

He grinned and embraced her into a hug which she accepted.

"I really am sorry Hils."

"I know you are, and it's okay. Go in the living room and dinner will be ready in a little while."

Tyson nodded as he left to go to the living room. Hilary spent the next couple of minutes finishing up the dinner.

She had finally finished and placed the trays in the oven to bake. As she stood up she felt a warm pair of arms go around her waist and extra body heat behind her. She smiled as she realized it was Kai.

He slowly bent down and started to nibble and kiss on her neck. She giggled which in turn made him kiss more on her neck.

"What do you think you are doing Kai?" She asked ever so sweetly.

"What do you think I'm doing, I'm getting a snack before dinner." He growled in her ear. She grinned as he attacked her neck again with kisses.

"OH MY GOD!"

Kai quickly backed away from Hilary as they turned around to see Rei with his eyes open wide and he was grinning ear to ear.

Kai sighed as he realized they were found out. Suddenly Max, Tyson and Kenny were in the room wondering what happened.

"What Happened?"

"What's going on, did she burn the food again?"

"Why is Hilary blushing?"

All those questions just in turn made Hilary blush even more. Hilary tried to compose herself but found it was harder as the blush on her cheeks grew brighter and brighter.

"Yes, we are a couple now." Kai said which made her look at him.

She turned and watched as Rei and Max grinned from ear to ear, while Kenny smiled but shrugged it off as nothing major and walked back into the living room but not before mumbling 'congratulations'. Tyson stood there with his jaw dropped staring at Hilary then at Kai.

Finally after a very awkward silence Rei spoke up.

"W-Why couldn't you guys just tell us?"

Kai sighed as he looked at his team mate. He opened his mouth but before he could Max interrupted.

"Oh my god, is that where you guys went during the concert?"

Tyson looked from Max to Hilary, then to Kai. "I just can't believe it. Kai is dating Hilary."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Finally Hilary had spoken up.

Tyson looked at her and then shook his head. "N-nothing, I just can't believe Kai would ever date a girl, I mean when I first met him, he wanted nothing to do with girls."

Kai looked at Hilary who didn't really care what Tyson had to say. She smiled brightly as she spoke. "Well I guess I changed that." Kai grinned and realized for the first time he could actually kiss her, and it not be in private. So he took the opportunity and grabbed her and kissed her. Tyson groaned as they kissed and walked out of the kitchen mumbling something along the lines of 'get a room'. Max and Rei grinned at each other and left the couple alone.

After the two broke apart thanks to them needing air, they looked around and saw that they were the only ones in the room.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"For being you." He said as he touched her cheek.

She smiled and blushed at the same time.

"Guess we should tell them about Kiska too huh?"

"Yea, I guess we should, it may make things a lot easier around here, and helpful."

"Wow, is Kai actually asking for help."

She grinned at the look she got from him. She turned her attention towards the stove as she bent down to get the food he quickly slapped her ass which made her jump. She turned to him, as he looked at her with a grin on his face as he walked back into the living room.

She shook his head.

'My, he's gotten feisty.' She thought.

* * *

(_Flashback)_

_She runs as fast she can, but she can't really see where she's going. She can't even see her hands, but she feels them as she pushes them out in front trying to find something to place them on. Her heart is racing as she knows and feels something behind her. She doesn't know what it is, but she knows it must be evil. Finally she comes face to face with a mirror._

_She stands in front of it and looks in it. She's young, and small. She has her hair up in a pony tail and she turns to the side trying to figure out who she is as she sees stray's of silver flowing form her hair. _

"_Who am I?" she say's to herself. Suddenly she hears footsteps and begins to run again. She starts to cry because she's scared and lonely and doesn't know who she is. Suddenly the footsteps stop as she stops to catch her breath. Suddenly she can hear voices. She doesn't know what they are saying; they are too far away to even hear._

_She screams at the top of her lungs "I'M HERE, PLEASE HELP ME" she stops but nothing. She continues to run again, as she hears the voices. They are getting closer. She can faintly make out something._

"_Iska" the voice says._

_Iska? What is an Iska? She turns around to face the voices, but they are only getting closer, but she can't see anything._

"_KISKA! COME BACK!"_

_(End flash back)_

* * *

Kiska bolts from her bed as the nightmare ends. She places her hand over her heart as she calms down. She looks over towards the clock which reads two minutes before her alarm.

She sighs as she turns off the alarm and gets out of the bed. She slowly takes a towel and walks into the bathroom.

She looks at herself in the mirror much like she did in her dream.

She had not had that dream since she was a little girl, and now it paid her a visit.

"That voice? It sounded so hurt and scared. Who could it have been?"

She sighed as she splashed water on her face. She cleaned her face dry as her phone in the hotel room starting ringing.

She took off from the bathroom and picked it up.

Wake up call. All thanks to Rio, does he not trust her? She grinned at the thought and began to take her shower.

* * *

The boys had finished up their breakfast as they cleaned up getting ready for Kiska to show up. They had all promised to behave, especially Max. Kai wasn't so worried about them harassing her about Kai; it was Hilary who was worried about them.

Kai helped her clean the dishes as they waited for Kiska to show up.

"You think she'll show Kai?"

"I don't know." Came his reply

'Back to his old self' she thought. 'That can't be good'

They stood there in silence as they finished up cleaning the kitchen. The door bell knocked them from their thoughts as Tyson raced to get the door.

Kai sighed as he knew this was going to be weird. He smiled down at Hilary and gently kissed her cheek. She smiled back up at him as he made his way outside.

Hilary smiled at Kiska as she walked past. Her body guards were not far behind her.

She finished putting the plates up, as she dusted herself off and walked outside towards the guys.

Kai looked up as he heard the door close and watched as Hilary made her way over beside Kenny, her usual spot.

"Alright, so I'm not sure what or how you want to do this Kai."

Kai looked up as he saw Kiska standing beside him.

"Well, we can do two things. First we could have you watch a battle, or you can battle one of our guys and show me what you got?"

He looked at her as she thought of her options. He had to grin to himself; she had the same expression she did when they were little.

She sighed as she crossed her arms around her body, much like Kai did.

"I guess I can battle, get my hands dirty yanno." She looked up at him as he nodded and walked away.

Before she knew it she was battling Max. She stood on one end while he stood on the other with a big wide grin on his face. She grinned at how cute he looked with this big grin.

"Ok Max, don't go easy on me." She said.

He grinned even more as he got his launcher ready. She pulled out her beyblade and placed it on her launcher.

Kai sat down on the other side of Kenny, as Kenny typed on his computer getting ready to take the vitals of the battle.

Rei turned to face Hilary and grinned as they got ready for the fight. Tyson sat on the other side of the team and got ready for the fight.

Dizzi counted down.

"3… 2… 1…"

"LET IT RIP" Max and Kiska yelled as they launched their beyblades into action.

They beyblades spun around each other as they tried to knock each other around.

"GO DRACIEL" Max yelled. Kiska looked at how hard he was concentrating. She must have lost hers because she could hear Kai yelling at her to stay focused.

/_Mistress Kiska, everything alright/_

_/I guess, Fia/_

_/I can feel your heart-beat and its racing/_

_/Nerves/_

_/is this a real battle or another one of your games/_

_/training/_

_/am I always going to get one word answers/_

Kiska ignored the question from her bit-beast as she tried to concentrate on the battle at hand. She watched as Max moved swiftly with his beyblade. She even found herself doing the same.

"DRACIEL, GRAVITY CONTROL" she heard him speak, and watched as the beyblade did as it was told. The attack was fierce and hard.

Kai sat there and would look between Dizzi and the battle. Nothing was written on his face, but inside he was a wreck.

After the attack was over, Max saw that her beyblade was still spinning. Kiska grinned as she ordered her attack on Max now.

"DEMONIC AURA" she yelled as her beyblade began to spin faster, if that was even possible. Max watched as black lights flew from her beyblade and surrounded his.

Everyone gasped at the attack. But it was nothing compared to Draciel. Again Max ordered his command and Draciel took it.

After the dust was settled, Max had won. They both grinned at each other as they ordered their Beyblades back.

She turned to look at Kai, who looked hard at the laptop.

"You're holding back, Kiska."

She widened her eyes as she heard Kai say those words.

"Holding back? How the hell am I holding back, that's one of Fia's best attacks?"

"That may be so." Kai began. "But you're not allowing Fia to take full control of the attack"

The day went on as usual. Some times Kiska battled and sometimes she stood and watched.

* * *

After Kiska had left, and after dinner, Kai walked Hilary home. Once they had made it to her house, he wouldn't take no for answer as he asked to come in. She smiled and allowed him in.

"Parent's still not home?" he asked as he took in his surroundings.

"No, but they called. They will be back in time for the tournament to start." She said sarcastically.

He grinned as he looked at her. "You want me to stay with you?"

She nodded as he walked towards her pulling her into his embrace. He softly kissed her as she kissed him back. They fell on her couch, with him on top, as they continued the kiss. His hands trailed her body as his tongue slipped in her mouth. He hands had found the edge of her shirt and found their way up her shirt as he softly rubbed his hands around her stomach.

They pulled apart and caught their breath. Kai stood up and sat on the couch as he pulled Hilary up as she leaned in against his chest which his arms wrapped around her body.

"Today went well." She stated.

"Hn, I guess."

"It's just weird Hils, she's my sister, and yet she doesn't even know me." He looked down as the brunette was fast asleep in his arms. He smiled and kissed on the forehead, when she made no moves as to signify that she felt that he sat up holding her bridal style and walked her to her room.

He gently laid her down on the bed.

"I love you" he whispered to her as she curled in a ball. He smiled knowing one day he would be able to say it to her when she was awake. He sighed as he looked around her room.

It wasn't huge, but it wasn't small. He looked behind him and noticed a small couch against the window. That would do just fine. He laid on the couch pulling the blanket off the couch and wrapped his self around it.

'I will bring you back to me Kiska.' He thought. 'You will remember me.'

And with that his eyes slowly closed and he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Aww wasn't that sweet? I hope that scene came out alright, I had it all in my head. Anywhere's there's chapter 6. I hope Kai wasn't too OOC. I tried to make him not, but I think I might have failed oh well . Also one of my reviewers said I update quick... Lol yes I do. I'm in the middle of searching for a job, so I have like loads of free time, well not really but that's why. Anyways hope ya'll enjoyed this treat of two chapters ta**

**oh yea i almost forgot... Like i said before i haven't really watched many episodes of BeyBlade, so right now just forgive me if the battle between Max and Kiska kinda sucked. lol hopefully i'll get better at this.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, oh my gosh so sorry, i started writing this Sunday, but i got so mad at how it was turning out that i stopped and took a break and picked back up Monday. Okay So not much to this Chapter. Just kind of sweet Kai/Hil Moment. and we get to meet the bandmates. Promise though that the next one will be so much better anyways**

**Disclaimer: don't own Beyblade, just Kiska and her story. Don't own the song's by Within Temptation.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Girls a Distraction**

* * *

The small brunette slowly opened her eyes as the sunlight soaked her body. She quickly shut them as she realized the sun was bright. Suddenly she shot up in the bed as she realized she was in her bedroom.

'How did I get here?' she thought. 'The last thing I remember was sitting on the couch with Kai.'

Her thoughts ended there as she looked around noticing he was gone. Her eyes wondered to the couch. It had obviously been slept in.

'I must have fallen asleep, oh my gosh-'she thought as she pulled the covers up to reveal she still had on the clothes from last night. 'He didn't change me.'

A small smile appeared to her face, as she got out of the bed and started to make her way towards her closet. As she found what she thought was suitable to wear she grabbed a towel and headed towards the bathroom. As she walked down the hall, she started to wonder where Kai may have run off too.

Suddenly the bathroom door opened up and steam pushed its way out of the bathroom and into the hall way. Hilary coughed as the steam made its way to her, then suddenly she looked up and saw Kai walk out of the bathroom. She quickly made eye contact with his wet bare chest. He only had on a towel around his waist, and had another towel around his head, as he was trying to ruffle it dry; he had not noticed the young girl there.

Just as she saw him, she forgot about the clothes and towel in her hands and they fell to the ground. Not making a sound, more like a big thud. And that of course alerted the Phoenix Prince himself.

He looked up taking the towel and wrapping it around his neck. He looked up and saw her and smiled.

"Morning Koi" he said. He frowned when she had not returned his greeting. That's when he noticed her eyes were not on his face. He slowly looked down and saw that she was staring at his bare chest. He chuckled as he realized he was only in a towel.

"Well, you want me to take my towel off?"

Hilary shook her head as she realized she was staring at him. She blushed and lowered her head in shame. She felt him get close as he placed his hand under her chin and forced her to look up at him. She met his eyes and they both smiled for a second before Hilary realized he had moved his hand and put both his hands around her waist pulling her close to him. He gently bent down and kissed her softly on the lips, she returned the kiss.

She didn't care at this point that he was getting her shirt wet, the feel of his kiss, just drove her crazy. She loved the way he smelled, and the way he tasted. Before she knew it he deepened the kiss and softly had pulled her off the floor. He held her close as he took in her scent, as he let her feet dangle in the air for a few minutes before he slowly let her down and broke the kiss.

"I –uh. Wow." Was all she could spit out. He grinned as he bent down close to her, their lips again just meter's away.

"I know." He grinned cocky. She watched as he went back into the bathroom and had grabbed his clothes. He walked past her placing his hand on her cheek.

"All yours Koi" he said and walked into her room. She grinned and couldn't help but chuckle as she went into the bathroom to take her shower.

* * *

As the two lovers walked down the street, they talked little but kept their eyes on the goal, to get to Tyson's Dojo. Finally they walked into Tyson's dojo to meet the stare of Hiro.

Hiro looked at them oddly. Kai resorted into his old self, he never trusted Hiro. He took off into the back to meet the boys. Hiro stood there and stared at Hilary. She began to walk away when she felt him grab her arm and pull her back.

"I must be going crazy, because I heard through the grapevine that this team is training Kiska." He had long let go of her arm as she stared up at him.

"So, she's a sweet girl." Hilary commented.

Hiro leaned in close to her, as she slowly started to back away. "You're going to be sorry, she's a distraction." Was all Hiro said as he looked up at Kai who had a look of pure hate. Hiro walked out the door as Kai walked over to Hilary. He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her over.

"Kai, I'm fine… Hiro would never hurt me." She said. Kai didn't say anything, he just kept checking. Finally when he felt she was right he let go of her.

Kai wrapped her in a hug as he looked where Hiro walked out.

'Wonder what's got him all upset?' Kai thought.

Rei had walked in by this time and noticed Kai standing over to Hilary. He watched as the two talked lightly. He started to back away when he heard his name being called out.

"Rei, what you need?"

Rei turned as he saw his Captain, still facing Hilary, had sensed him.

"Oh, I just- it can wait."

By this time Kai was standing beside Rei, he looked at Rei for a while until he finally just walked away. Rei, being the confused little Neko-jin that he was turned to Hilary.

"What was that all about it?"

She looked up at him and smiled brightly. "He just found out that Kiska can't make it, she has band practice."

"I bet he wasn't too thrilled with that."

She smiled as she made her way towards him, and they walked out together.

"No, he wasn't"

* * *

Meanwhile, at some hotel, Kiska walked into the stage area as she met her band mates.

"Kiska, damn, it's about time."

Kiska grinned real big. Her band mates, they were more than just band mates, they were her second family.

"Oh shut it Rocky."

Rocky was the drummer of the band, and he was good. Rocky and Kiska were friends in high school. Rocky had dark brown hair that was short, but it was long enough to cover his blue-grayish eyes. Kiska always teased him that he needed a haircut, and then he would chase her. They were like the two friends that flirt but could never go out because they were too close, and were like family. Besides, Rocky was in love with Kiska's sister Jenny.

Rocky looked at her and tried to look hurt. She grinned as she shook her head.

"Are you giving her a hard time Rock?" Rock was the nick name they gave him, because he was kinda of built like a rock.

Kiska smiled, Chad always had her back. He was one of the three guitar players. Rocky and Chad were child hood friends, but Jeremy had moved away during middle, but then came back during Rocky and Kiska senior year. He was more of the heartthrob of the group. He had short Auburn hair, although it was a little longer than Rocky's. But besides Rocky, he kept it out of his hair. His eyes were what drove the girls crazy; he had soft golden orbs, like a certain Neko-jin that we all know and love, that when he looked at you, you were just butter.

"She was late." Rocky defended himself.

Chad laughed as he shook his head. "Yea well, I wasn't the one who decided to go out and find a Japanese guy, to buy porn for you."

Rocky smiled real big. "Yea, that really sucked when they all looked at me like I was a pervert. How in the hell am I pervert, when they town has porn in vending machines in the city streets? By the way, how's that ground holding up?"

Chad laughed and then began to pretend to look sick. "Oh I think that ground is going to kick me in the ass now."

Kiska laughed as she got fitted with an ear piece. Suddenly a boy walked in carrying a bass guitar. He had long jet black hair that was shoulder length. He was the quiet one, and almost Kai like. Fan's always debated whether or not he really wanted to be apart of the band. But in the end they all knew he wanted to.

"You guy's, seriously have no life."

"Aww you're just jealous you weren't with us Ron."

"Oh yes, because I want to lick the ground." Ron rolled his eyes smiling. Deep down he did want to be apart of the band.

"Why did you bet him Rock?" Kiska asked as she was now face to face with him.

Rock laughed as he pulled Kiska close to him. "Don't you know Kiska; they say that Tokyo is so clean, that you could eat off the ground."

"And so you dared him to do it?" A new voice had entered the conversation, Jared; the other guitar player had arrived while he was the "Wild one" in the bunch, every two months he would have another wild hair color. This time it was purple with blue tips. Ron and he were the only ones that really knew the other three because of the band; they didn't know them through childhood or any other kind.

"And the great part about it is he does it, and then the cops come." Rock said as he laughed.

Kiska is laughing as she walks over to the hotel manager and speaks to him.

"What did you guys do?" Jared asked, as he started to strap his guitar on.

"Well," Rock begins through laughter. "Chad is trying to talk to them, telling them that it's a custom in America to lick the ground, but the guy keeps talking. Let's just say Rio helped bail us out last night." Chad and Rock laughed at the little inside joke they shared.

Ron looked at Kiska as she walked back not looking a little too happy.

"What's wrong Keesh?" Ron said calling out her nick name the band had given her.

She looked up and saw her band mates and smiled. "That was the man from the front desk of the Hotel, Dad called and said Jenny's flight was scheduled for the Saturday before her spring break kicks in."

"And you don't want to see your sister?" Rock asked.

Kiska looked at her band mates for a second and then shook her head. "Oh no." she began laughing. "No, I'm happy to see her, I can't wait, that's not what's got me bummed, and there was another call… from Kai."

"Oh not him, from what you told me, I don't like or trust that guy." Jared said.

"Oh, he's not that bad."

"Not that bad? You meet him, he claims to be your brother and then storms off, and now you're working with him?" Chad said.

"I'm a big girl, and he hasn't tried anything. It's not like I'm there alone either, and the rest of his team is really nice and sweet." she said.

Ron stood there with his bass in his hands sitting waiting patiently as they continued their argument.

"Look, if Keesh, is fine with this then you guys just chill out. We got to practice for tonight." Ron finally said.

Rock growled as he sat down in front of his drum set. "I still don't like this Kai guy, but I trust you Keesh. Just know that if he were to try anything I'm so gonna kill him."

She grinned and nodded as them.

"Let's do this." She said as she stood in front of the microphone.

"3… 2… 1…" Rock counted down as they band began to play one of their songs.

* * *

**A/N ok so sorry for the delay this is getting out Monday night instead of morning. Lol had lots I had to do. Not much of a chapter I know. . it's mostly kind of a filler chapter but I hope you liked it. Also I hope, I'm going to check right now. I decided that since I found out when Kai's birthday is, that this story takes place during that month (hehe) but I have to make sure, because I think in one of the chapters I put down "she's coming down thanksgiving week" I can't remember if I did. But yea ok r & r**


	8. Chapter 8

**a/n wow this story is coming along so well, just think guys it's almost over. :: tear drop:: I know I don't want it to end, but I've started breaking down my sequel chapter by chapter. Haha okay so I got this review, forgive me if I forgot your s/n and they liked the whole Hiro being Jealous, oh he's Jealous, but for another reason hehe and they pointed out they wanted to see Kai get involved with Kiska. Lol I can't do that you see, they are twins but don't worry I have another purpose for Hiro and I know why he's Jealous all will be revealed later on. Also for this story's purpose, I will be stating how many weeks have gone by. Well you'll see, but if there isn't a "one week later" or anything than it's still the same day or week as the scene before. Understand? No? Lol oh well lol. I know I'm rambling but one more thing, is I have decided not to try to do this by how the show went, so if something happens I n my story that doesn't follow how the show started or ended well just pretend ok hehe. Okay so anyways here we go let's get down to the business stuff haha**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or "Within Temptation" just Kiska and her stuff**

* * *

**Ch. 8: I need a Hiro**

* * *

It had been six weeks since Kiska started training with the Blade Breakers. She had slowly gotten better. But there was the still problem of her 'not letting go of control'. And then Kai and Kiska would argue. It was hard on all of them, as the fact that she would cancel on them, due to interviews for TV, or radio. Or the usual gig at night clubs.

It was a warm spring day as Kiska made her way towards the back of the Dojo. There she saw the other's battling. She waved and said hello's as she sat down and waited her turn. She took in the surroundings and watched for the first time, Kai. He had gotten up and started to blade against Tyson. Since her six weeks, he never battled. She always wondered if he had battled. Well she knew he did, she remembered the day he came in to audition. Just like that day he moved with such grace, and poetry. Again it was like he was one with the Beyblade.

After the battle was over, which Kai won, it was her turn. Again she got up, faced Rei and they began to battle. It was intense, but it was fun. Finally after the dust had settled she had won. She smiled knowingly, she was getting better.

Rei also smiled as they turned to their Captain. As usual he stared at Kenny's laptop and then spoke to each of them.

"Rei, you're getting better as always." Rei smiled as he walked back to sit down between Max and Tyson.

Kiska looked at him as if he was trying to think of something and then it hit.

"Kiska, you are improving, but you're still holding back."

Her eyes narrowed as she got mad. This was Kai and Kiska's routine. She'd fight, she'd win sometimes and she'd loose sometimes. He would tell her she's holding back. And then it would happen.

She got in his face as he stood there uncaring, with his arms crossed. Max, Tyson, and Rei watched and shook their heads.

"What the hell you mean, you always say that, but you don't tell me how to improve."

"What's not to improve, your holding back."

Not realizing how loud his voice was, Max leaned in close to Rei and whispered. "They sure do fight like siblings."

This of course got an angry glare towards Max from Kiska. She huffed as she stormed back into the house.

Rei who giggling softy watched as they both got a glare from Kai.

"What, what did I say?" Max said trying to hold in a smile and laughter.

* * *

It had been a week since that comment Max made. Kiska was sitting in the living room area of the Dojo as she studied a picture. It was a picture of the BladeBreakers after their second win. He eyes followed the group until they landed on Kai and Hilary. He was standing in the back kind of smiling, but one thing that she did notice was Hilary had her arm linked around his.

'They do make a cute couple' she thought.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Kiska turned around and saw Hilary smiling. She smiled back as Hilary made her way over to see the picture.

"Hmm, this is my favorite picture." She noted

"I can see why." Kiska said. Hilary smiled as she looked at the picture of her and her friends. Her smile grew wider when she saw her and Kai.

"You two are very cute together. It's funny to think that this half smiling Kai is the same Kai who doesn't give you a word of advice and gives you the cold shoulder."

Hilary grinned. "You have to earn his respect. For some reason it's easier for other's to earn his respect."

Kiska looked at Hilary. "You earned it pretty fast?"

She grinned as she stood side by side with Kiska. "That I did."

Kiska chuckled. "Well you can tell me your secret on how you did that."

The two smiled and lightly chuckled together. "Just be yourself."

The two stood in silence until they heard Rei calling them.

"Hey Guy's, come on let's battle."

Kiska handed the picture to Hilary as she walked out of the living room. Hilary stood there for a second as she looked at the picture. She smiled and placed the picture back on the mantle and headed outside.

* * *

Hilary walked outside after re-filling the water bottles up, she saw Kiska sitting beside Rei and Max as they talked about god knows what. She smiled; they all were getting along, except for Kai and Kiska. That's when she noticed eyes on her. She looked around and saw Kai. He was staring at her, she smiled as she held up the water bottles.

"Guys." Was all Kai had to say as they all looked up and saw Hilary with the water bottles. They all walked over and got their water bottles, through mixture of thanks. Finally she had two water bottles left and she walked over to Kai. He was still standing with his arms crossed as he watched Rei and Max get up to battle.

He turned as he felt her presence and smiled as she handed him the water bottle. He bent down and lightly kissed her in thanks.

"Oh my god, you two, I swear you need to get a room."

Hilary grinned as she saw Kai stand up and stare at Tyson with an evil glare.

"Tyson, go give me twenty laps."

Tyson's eyes budged out as he started to stand up in protest.

"Bu-but but."

"Tyson!"

Tyson sighed as he made his way to run twenty laps around his Dojo. Hilary chuckled to herself as she heard Tyson mumbling something about 'stupid Kai, and his stupid raging hormones'. Hilary touched Kai's arm to let him know she was moving he watched her as she walked over and sat beside Kiska who in turn started to chat.

He smiled inside as he watched the two girls become closer and closer. He just wished they could be close. Sure being his cold self wasn't helping, but neither was her not remembering.

Kai watched as Tyson was making his rounds as he stopped in front of Kai still running in place.

"What?"

Tyson looked annoyed and was about to continue when he sighed. "You have a phone call in the Dojo." And with that Tyson took off on his laps.

* * *

Kai excused himself as he made his way inside. He found the phone laying on the kitchen counter and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Kai. This is Mr. Dickenson."

Kai rolled his eyes as he listened to Mr. Dickenson explain who he was.

"Whatcha need?"

"I'm glad I caught you son. As you know the tournament is just around the corner." Mr. Dickenson paused as to wait to see if Kai acknowledged him. When he didn't he continued. "Well uh, I know that you have returned to the group, which I'm proud, but I think I would feel more comfortable if Hiro would be the captain."

"Say that again?" Kai said his tone almost a hint of anger.

Mr. Dickenson cleared his throat as he tried again. "Well, it's not that I don't trust you my boy, it's just Hiro knows a lot about Beyblading, and he's dependable. I've already discussed the matter with him. He wanted to start in four weeks."

Kai growled as he spoke. "Why would let that low life-"he was cut off.

"Now listen son, I still want you on this team, and I think they want you on this team. Hiro himself said he wanted you as a co-captain, so you'd still be in authority."

Kai stared out the window as he saw his team practicing while he talked on the phone. "What if I don't want to stand down as captain?"

"I was afraid you'd ask that. If you don't stand down, then you're off the team."

Kai sighed as he realized there was no ay he would be able to win this.

"Fine."

"Oh that's wonderful. Until those four weeks are up you can still be Captain. I'm so glad this is going to work out my bo-"

He was cut off as Kai hung up the phone. He again looked out the window as he watched his team practice. He threw his fist in the wall and stared at the blood trickling down. He sighed.

* * *

Kiska ran through the airport while Rock was slowly trying to keep up with her. It had been a week since her talk with Hilary and she was so excited to see her sister Jenny. Don't get her wrong, she and Hilary were friends, but Jenny was her true best friend. She would fling her body to the left and to the right to avoid hitting people. She didn't care; she missed her sister so much.

"KEESH! Wait up!" she giggled as she heard Rock behind her begging her to stop. He had it coming to him. She was always the fast runner, she was the top athlete in her Track and Field at high school, now how she ended up being a gothic rock chick she had no clue, she guessed it was just in her the whole time. She loved that stuff.

Finally she made to the gate, to the plane had not landed yet. Finally she heard Rock walking up behind her totally out of breathe.

"Damn girl, I swear." He said through breathes "There was no need to run, look the plane is still-"

"Yea yea, for someone who is totally in love with my sister I would think you would have been here yesterday." She laughed as she saw Rock blush.

"I don't love her." He tried to defend himself.

"Sure." She said.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, flight 337 has arrived from California." (**A/N ok I don't know that much about flying so if this is wrong or whatever... well whatever haha)**

Kiska and Rock stood side by side each other as they watched the people walk out of the hallway. Suddenly they spotted here.

"JENNY!" Kiska called out as she ran over to her sister engulfing her in a hug, they fell down on the floor as they continued to hug. Rock stood there trying to pretend he didn't know them, but deep down he knew it was too late. He looked at the girl before him on the floor. My has she changed, her hair was a beautiful golden blonde that came past her shoulders. Her petite body should not fool you; she had a black belt in Karate. He held in his breath as Jenny made her way over to him. Her eyes mesmerized him, the beautiful green eyes.

"My Rocky!" she exclaimed as she jumped in his arms. He took in her scent as he engulfed her in his embrace.

As Rock let her down she grabbed her carrying on bag and the two sisters linked arms as they started to walk to get her other bags.

Rock was of course right behind them. He smiled, Kiska was always cheerful, but when Jenny was around she was a whole new person.

"So you really think this song is ready?" he heard Jenny ask.

"I think it's ready. It's more than ready, especially with your violin and back up vocals."

Jenny sighed as Kiska pulled her into a hug as they continued to walk. "Mom would be so proud Keesh."

Kiska smiled as they continued to walk down the airport.

* * *

**Okay so that's it. That's Ch 8 what do ya'll think? Okay so while writing this I got this big sweet idea, so as you all will notice I have changed the rating to M. that's right M. big lemon up ahead whoo hoo lol so again R & R**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: oh my goodness I can't believe I haven't posted this. Well to be honest I've been busy all day trying to write this other fan fiction of Beyblade that like popped into my head. Normally I wouldn't start another one, but oh my god this plot is soooo good. So I wanted to write atleast a couple of chapters, if not the whole thing before I started posting it on I do have to say that I hate not knowing what happens in this series. Lol . oh well I'm working on it. Also I am going to be using a song from "Within Temptation" I don't know when this group put this song out, and I don't know the story behind it, but for my story it works awesomely well. So here we go. Let's get down to business**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BeyBlade, or Within Temptation. Just Kiska and her stuff**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Heavenly Demonic: Unplugged**

* * *

Kai stood in the living area of the Dojo as he drank the list drop of his water bottle. It had been a week since Jenny had visited. She got to stay another week, thanks to her good grades in high school. He had to admit, Kiska was a totally different person with her sister there. He yearned for that attention with her. He had not told his team-mates about Hiro. Partly because he didn't want them to know, and partly because he still couldn't believe Mr. Dickenson had just so easily gave up on Kai. He was there now wasn't he? Why was everyone giving him grief? No one gave Max or Rei grief when they returned to their home teams, so why him?

"You shouldn't think so hard." Kai turned and saw Hilary standing by the door smiling. He smiled back as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. He gently kissed her.

"You know me, always thinking."

"Thinking hurts my brain, so I try to avoid it at all costs." He chuckled at her remark. "Is everything alright?"

"Just dandy."

"Your not lying to me now are you?"

He grinned as he kept his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him so he could take in her scent. "Now why would I do a thing like that?"

She grinned. "Oh I don't know, I mean you are the Kai, who doesn't share anything."

"Or anybody." He grinned as he growled lowly into her neck as his hands began to roam her body. His hands conviently found them under her shirt. His hand caressed her soft silky skin. He gently began to kiss her neck as he heard her softly moan.

That brought him back into reality as he moved away quickly.

"Why did you stop?"

"Hils, I care about you a lot, but I want our first time to be, well to be special." He looked at her and watched as the words sank in her mind.

"Because it will be with you, it will be special no matter what." They grinned as they again they gently kissed each other.

"Not meaning to be all rude and stuff, but a certain someone's birthday is coming up in a bout a week I think if I recall."

"Hilary I don't want a big fuss over my birthday."

"Well ok no party and no strippers. But you still get a present though."

He grinned. "I'll take a stripper." She gently swatted at his hand. "But only if her name is Hilary Tatibana." He grinned. He spoke again at her pouting. "Hilary I don't want a gift for my birthday, it's really nothing big. As long as I am with you on my birthday that's all I could hope for. And maybe a new Ipod" he grinned.

"Your hopeless you know that Hiwatari." He grinned as he lunged at her.

* * *

As Kai jogged his way back to the dojo he pulled out his ear plugs from his old walkman that he use to have. He finally stopped jogging as he walked into the Dojo. He looked down at his watch and saw that the time was 9:00 am. He never let the boys sleep this late, but then again, his jogging never was meant for him to clear his mind.

He sighed as he pushed the door to the dojo closed. He really was hoping that the boys would have woken up by them selves. Well ok scratch that, he hoped Tyson woke up on his own. He trusted Max and Rei, but Tyson that boy was hopeless. Suddenly he heard clatter and noise. He slowly creped towards the open Dojo area, where to his amazement, he saw his team plus Hilary, sitting on the floor a little ways in the middle. There he saw a piano, and a band set up. Suddenly he heard her play. Kiska gracefully started tickling the ivories. He placed his right side against the door way as he closed his eyes.

He remembered his mother teaching them how to play the piano, he had stopped when they were killed and he was sent off to the abbey.

'I guess she kept up with it.' He thought. That's when he saw Jenny. She was sitting on the bench facing the group, but her head was hung low like she was crying. And that's when he heard Kiska sing with such passion that he wanted to run over there and comfort her.

_In my hands  
A legacy of memories  
I can hear you say my name  
I can almost see your smile  
Feel the warmth of your embrace  
But there is nothing but silence now  
Around the one I loved  
Is this our farewell?_

Slowly he made his way towards Hilary. She jumped as she felt him close to her she smiled as he pulled her close to him. They both listened as Kiska singed the song.

_Sweet darling you worry too much  
My child sees sadness in your eyes  
You are not alone in life  
Although you might think that you are_

Kiska continued to play the piano as she sung the song. Every now and again she would look as Jenny sat there as the tears flowed freely down.

_Never thought  
This day would come so soon  
We had no time to say goodbye  
How can the world just carry on?  
I feel so lost when you are not at my side  
But there's nothing but silence now  
Around the one I loved  
Is this our farewell?_

Kiska could remember vividly the day her mother no their mother died. It was a day like any other. Her mother was a very well traveled lady. She had left that early morning to go to a business trip. Kiska was in high school when she found out what happened. It was all over the news. People were shouting, screaming for their loved ones. Her mother was on the first plane that hit the World Trade Center. She remembered when she found out; she was immediately pulled out of class. She had never felt so much pain in all her life. To know now that her mother was gone. If it wasn't for Rocky, she would not have mad it this far.

_Sweet Darling you worry too much  
__My child sees sadness in your eyes  
You are not alone in life  
although you might think that you are._

The group of kids had jumped as the full band game in guitars drums everything before Kiska sang the chorus a second time. Kai tried to focus on Kiska, he knew Jenny was crying but he couldn't tell if Kiska was. As she played the piano during the instrumental bridge, he tried to stare hard at her. Something about this song was personal he didn't know what, but he knew it was.

_So sorry your world is tumbling down  
I will watch you through these nights  
Rest your head and go to sleep  
because my child, this is not our farewell.  
This is not our farewell._

As the instrumental bridge ended, Kiska began to sing the last chorus in a second soprano while Jenny, trying her hardest not to cry sang in a first soprano. Kai was amazed at how the two harmonized so beautifully. As the song came to a stop, Jenny flung into tears as Kiska pulled her close to her. The band sat there knowing this was well coming.

Kai seeing how they needed some alone time stood up.

"Let's go get some drinks for these guys."

Jenny sat there as Kiska held on to her. By this time the rest of the boys (the band) had left to help Kai and his team with drinks. Rock stayed as he engulfed his two best friends in a hug.

"There was nothing we could of done Jen." He cooed in her ear.

"It's just not fair. None of those people should have died." Jenny cried. Kiska just sat there rocking her sister back and forth staring into space. Every now and again Kiska would stroke Jenny's hair.

"How can you not cry Keesh?" Kiska being startled from her thought and stared down at the tear stricken girl in her arms.

"Because." She simply started as if that would answer her question. Rock, knowing that Kiska was in her mood took the girl he admired into his arms as they sat over on the couch.

* * *

Kiska and Hilary were busily walking in the mall. Hilary was busy telling Kiska about a time when Daichi and Tyson were battling. Kiska laughed as if she had been there.

"And then, Daichi rolls over to find his beyblade on the ground." Hilary said through fits of laughter and tears. "And starts to stomp on the ground. Kai at this point as had enough and starts to chase the little boy. I never seen Kai run so hard, and I've never seen a boy so scared for his life that he looked like a chicken with his head cut off."

The two girls began to laugh again as they settled on a bench in the mall.

"Oh my god that's hilarious, I have never had so much fun." Kiska said as she eyed her body guards who were very close to them. Hilary of course was not use to this, but to give Kiska a bit of normalcy was worth it to Hilary. It had been a week since Kiska told her new friends what the song meant. It had been two day's since Jenny returned home.

Hilary sighed as she saw the one store she really needed to go to.

"Come on, one more stop and then we can go home."

Kiska laughed as the two girls linked arms and walked into the electronic store. They unlinked as Hilary walked towards the Ipod section. Her eyes began to carry around all the Ipod's they had.

"Can I help you miss?"

Hilary turned around and smiled at the worker.

"Yes, I'm looking for an Ipod, it's for a very special person. It's his birthday tomorrow."

"Let's see Ipod for a special person." The boy smiled at her as he held out a white one.

"This one just came in, and it's the newer addition so it holds a lot more."

Hilary looked at it but it wasn't Kai. "Well I like it, but does it come in Black."

"Of course, let me go see if we have any Black Ipod in the back." He soon disappeared.

"So whose birthday is it tomorrow?"

Hilary turned around and saw Kiska. They smiled as Kiska began to look at the Ipods as well.

"It's Kai. He's turning 19 tomorrow."

Kiska froze. Hilary noticing this put her hand on her shoulder. "Everything okay Keesh?"

"That is so weird. My birthday is tomorrow."

Hilary grinned knowing that was the point. She smiled. "Wow what a co-wink-e-dink." She smiled as the boy came back with a box in his hand.

"Is this all for you today ma'am."

Hilary left Kiska at the Ipod as she paid for the item.

'Okay Kiska, just because the two of you share the same birthday and are the same age doesn't mean anything. Right?'

* * *

Hilary sighed as she made her way towards the front door. She had waved off the invitation from Kiska to be driven home. It wasn't dark then, but by the time she got home it was. She held onto her bags from the mall as she dug out her key.

As she started to place the key in her door, the door swung open. Her heard skipped a beat as she peered in.

Her eyes had widened in shock as she saw beautiful pink and red rose petals on the floor. They traveled up the stairs and probably further than that. She saw candles everywhere lighted. She dropped her bags as she heard faintly romantic music. There were no vocals just instruments.

Her eyes gazed towards the kitchen as Kai walked out. He smiled as he saw her there dumb struck. He wasn't in his usual attire, but he wasn't all gussied up either. He wore a simple black shirt and some khaki pants.

"Kai." She finally chocked out. He grinned at how speechless she was. He walked over to her and bent down claiming her lips with his. She kissed him back as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He growled softy as he deepened the kiss.

Slowly he pulled away as he took her hand and walked her into the kitchen. As he opened the door she stood there stunned there were two candles again lighted on a table with Strawberries in the middle with a bowl of Chocolate.

"Kai, you did all this?" He grinned at her obviously cuteness as he guided her to her seat.

"I was going to make dinner, but for what I have planned later, I didn't think it would be wise." He pulled his chair around so that she faced him. He grabbed a strawberry and dipped it into the chocolate. She watched his every move as her heart beat faster. Finally the chocolate strawberry that he possessed in his hand was placed in-betweens her lips. She grinned as she bit down and took the sweet fruit in her mouth.

For a few minutes the two lovers would each feed the other chocolate covered strawberries. Finally there was nothing left. He took her hand as he led her out of the kitchen. On the way he blew out the candles in the kitchen and in the living room as they descended up the stairs. She watched as the pink and red rose petals traveled all the way to her bedroom door.

He opened her bed room door and her eyes widened again as the rose petals were scattered around her floor and around her bed, some even made it onto her bed.

"Kai, I don't understand."

He turned to her and wrapped his arms around her. "You're the only thing I want for my birthday. To make love to you, is the greatest gift you could ever give me."

She blushed as he started to kiss her. She kissed him back as his hands made their way back under her shirt, as Hilary began to moan, this time Kai moaned back as he started to unbutton her shirt. Finally after the task was done he discarded the shirt as he bent down as he attacked her neck with kisses. She moaned as she unbuttoned his shirt and discarded it away. He trailed his lips around her shoulder and neck as his hands traveled behind her as he unclasped her bra letting them fall as her breasts were released. He had imagined this night in his head since the moment they started seeing each other.

He took a hold of Hilary as he gently laid her down on her bed. He stared at her as he undid his jeans, as she did hers. Finally after discarding the rest of their garments they were completely naked.

"You are breath-taking." He said. He climbed on top of her, as he positioned himself between her legs. He adjusted his weight so he wasn't crashing down on her. He then began to attack her neck and shoulders again with his kisses as his hands found her breasts.

He cupped them and massaged them. She moaned in ecstasy at his touch.

"Kai…" She trailed off as his lips found her lips again and then crashed down on hers. His hands left her breasts as they roamed her body.

"Hilary…" he growled softly as she used her leg to rub his. She could feel him growing harder by the second. His hands began to continue to roam her body as her hands went through his hair.

The moonlight clothed their bodies as Kai moved his lips against hers his tongue begging for entrance. She complied as his tongue moved into her mouth as he tasted every sweet thing he could.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore, he repositioned himself again as he slowly pushed his throbbing man hood in side her, only to stop as she let out a gasp.

"Hilary, Koi… are you okay?" he asked concern. He knew that it was their first time together, but it was her first time with it all. He had forgotten that it could be painful. She bit her bottom lip as he stayed there with his manhood in side her.

"I'll be okay." She said as a single tear left her eyes. He sighed as he bent down and wiped it away.

"I'm such a baka, I should have warned you, your first time would hurt. Don't worry Koi, the pain will ease and soon you'll be filled with pleasure." He reassured her. They stayed like that for a few seconds, him still in her, until she finally nodded. He then began to thrust a little harder in her slowly as to let her get use to each new pain.

Finally after both had come to an orgasm, and each moaning the other's name, he pulled out and laid beside her. His hands found her hair as they both panted. He gently leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"I love you Koi." He gently said. She turned and faced him with a smile on her face the three words she had longed to hear.

"I love you too." She said back. He gently pulled her into his arms and they fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N ok I got a lot to say about this chapter, first off, it's really long… longer than any of my other chapters so yah. Also that was really my first attempt at writing a lemon so I hope it went over well. I want feedback. Also If you'll noticed you find out that Kiska's mother died during 9/11 I really hope I didn't offend anybody in that. I know that's a touchy situation. Well tell me what you liked, what you didn't like. What you crave more of haha Till next chapter Ta!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: oh my goodness two more chapters left ahhh and I still have yet to start writing the sequel. Hehe anyways I just wanted to send out a big big big big thank you to those that have or will review my newest story "Loss of Innoncence" I was a little afraid to post it being that it deals with rape but you guys took it in with open arms **

**COOKIES FOR EVERYONE!! ; haha okay so here we go let's get down to business**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Happy Birthday**

* * *

Hilary slowly slid her eye lids open as she read the clock. It was already past eight. She sighed thinking Kai must of left her already when she felt him lean up and start to leave small kisses on her neck and shoulders. She smiled as she turned to face him. He trailed his hand around her jaw line as he pulled her in close to him and kissed her gently.

She pulled away and grinned as he growled in frustration.

"I wasn't done."

She grinned as she kissed him again; he wrapped his arms around her stroking the back of her hair.

"Last night was amazing." She said as he grinned nodding in agreement.

"I guess we should get u-"she was cut off as he placed a finger on her lips

"It's my birthday Koi; I just want to lay here with you in my arms."

She smirked. "Sounds good to me, but it's your birthday I'm sure the boys want to see you, and it's also Kiska's birthday. Not to mention you have yet to open up your present."

He growled huskily. "Actually I think I already did unwrap my gift, in fact if I recall." He stopped and lifted the sheets up and looked in them to see their naked forms then pulled the sheets back down. "My present is still unwrapped."

She blushed which only added to his turn on for her. "I love it when you blush, makes me want you more."

"Well I guess then I still should get out of bed so I can return that Ipo-"she watched as his eyes widened.

"You got me an Ipod?" She nodded

"But now I have to retur-" she stopped as he lunged at her, but instead of it being what he wanted it to be they ended up falling of the bed, sheet's and all. He landed on top of her as she laughed at him. He grinned and gently caressed her cheek; she stopped and looked up at him.

"You are so beautiful" he cooed. "Hils, I don't know what I would of done without you during all of this?"

He bent down as he started gently place small kisses on her neck as his hands roamed her naked angelic body. She moaned as she realized what he was doing.

"Kai, if you keep this up, we'll be here all day."

"And that's such a bad thing Koi?" he Cooed as he continued to kiss her neck.

"No, but you guy's have a tournament to train for, and so does Kiska."

He growled in frustration knowing she was right. He stopped as he looked at her.

"I'm the Birthday Boy don't I get to have one day off?"

She grinned as she kissed him. "No, you don't."

He growled knowing she was right. "And were you not the one that said you didn't want a big fuss over your birthday?"

"I lied."

"You're hopeless."

"Didn't we already establish that?"

"Yea, but I was just reminding you."

* * *

After fighting the urge to take each other's clothes off and make love again, they finally started walking down the stairs. He had grabbed her hand and entwined theirs together as they walked down the stairs.

"So, uh how am I supposed to clean these rose petals?" She asked as they made it down the stairs. She smiled as he pulled her back against his stomach while he wrapped his arms around her stomach and rested his head on her shoulders.

"Well before we leave we'll gather them up and put 'em in a bowl so you'll remember last night." She nodded as she saw out of the corner of her eye he noticed the bag she had dropped from last night.

He pulled away from her as he walked over and took the bag and smiled as he went back to the position he was before he left.

"Victoria Secret huh, I didn't know they sold Ipods?" he grinned. She laughed as she grabbed the bag.

"That's not for you."

He grinned as she pulled out another bag from an electronic store and handed it to him. He watched as she threw the other bag on the couch.

He took out the box with the Black Ipod in and smiled as he started to kiss her neck again.

"I love it." He simply said.

"You damn right you love it." She grinned as he leaned over and used one free hand to move her head to the side and caught her lips with his in a deep passionate kiss.

* * *

Kiska was busily re-filling the water bottles. It had been a week since her birthday. Her hand traveled to the cross necklace that adorned her neck. Rock had surprised her with it. She smiled as she remembered the memory of him giving it to her.

She looked out the window as she began to screw the top back on one of the bottles. Her eyes caught a hold of Kai. He had his arms crossed like usual. Her eyes traveled down to see the Black Ipod strapped around his belt of his pants, and then she looked up and saw small earphones wrapped around his neck. She smiled knowing that he must have liked the present Hilary got him.

Suddenly she felt another presence in the room, thinking it was just one of the guys she continued to fill the water bottles.

That's when the other presence walked up behind her and pressed their body up against her back pressing her up against the counter.

The person leaned down and took in her scent.

"God, I forgot how great you smell."

Her eyes widened in horror. "H-h-iro?"

"Oh you remembered my name?"

She closed her eyes as he placed his hand on her ass. "I forgot how tight this ass is."

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, don't you know, I live here."

He couldn't help but smirk at her shocked face. He pointed over to Tyson from the window. "He's my younger brother."

He pressed his body harder against hers, and pressed his growing erection against hers.

He took in her scent again. "What I wouldn't do to have you under me again." He looked at the team knowing they were busily training. "We could go back to my room and have a quick-" he stopped as he by this time and turned her around to face him, but was shocked when she slapped him.

"BITCH" he screamed and raised his hand to slap her back.

* * *

Kai was busy watching Tyson and Rei fight when he saw Rei perk up and look towards the window. Kai looked back at the window and then to Rei. There he realized that it had been four weeks. His eyes widened in horror as he looked to see Hilary sitting beside Max, but Kiska was no where in sight. He took off in the house.

As he made it into the kitchen he saw Hiro pinning Kiska against he counter about to hit her. He growled and ran and tackled Hiro off of her Kiska. She stood there as she saw the two boys start to tackle each other.

* * *

Somehow they had made it into another room as they continued to tackle, throwing a punch here and there.

Kiska walked slowly to the door and listened to the two boys fight.

Kai had Hiro on the ground as he continued to lay punches on Hiro.

"What the fuck did you think you were doing?"

Hiro smirked as he felt Kai punch his face again. "That's none of your concern little boy."

"The hell it is." He said as he punched him again. Hiro turned and spit the blood out and turned his face just as Kai punched him again.

Suddenly Kai got the most disturbing feeling and looked at Hiro "Did you have a one night stand with her?"

"Well if you must know, yes, we had a one night stand. " Hiro said as he took the opportunity to punch Kai. Kai growled and started to punch him again.

"You don't ever fucking touch her again. You hear me?"

"Why are you so concerned with her, I thought you were with Hilary."

Kai leaned in close and growled. "Because dumb ass, she's my baby sister."

Kiska who was at the door eyes widened as she listened to the conversation. Her heart was racing.

Hiro sat there shocked at what Kai had just said. "No, she's not your sister."

"You want to fucking bet?"

"How?"

Kai sighed as he pulled himself off of Hiro and sat down feeling dizzy all of a sudden.

"We were twins." He began. "When we were five we were outside playing and a guy came and kidnapped her."

Kiska started to breathe hard as she heard the words come out of Kai. She listened intently has Kai described the day to Hiro.

Kiska held her hand to her heart as if she couldn't breathe. Suddenly she felt weak as she slumped to her knees with the lost memories coming into her head.

'N-no" she stammered.

* * *

(Flashback: In Kiska P.O.V)

_Two year old Twins Kiska and Kai are laying in a bed as a young beautiful woman is tucking them in. Kiska has her head buried in Kai's shoulder as the mother continues her bed time story. Kai grins as he wraps an arm around Kiska for comfort. The mother smiles as she gently bends and kisses each of her children on the forehead and say's good night to them._

_Next memory is of Kiska at the age of 3 as she sit's in front of a piano while Kai is sitting next to her. They are both practicing the Piano. They are not all that good, as they have only begun their teachings of the piano. Kiska turns to her brother and swats him lightly on the arm, as he frowns._

_The next memory is of the day she was kidnapped. Kai and Kiska run out from the door as he begins to circle around pretending to be a plane. We see Kiska talking but we don't hear any sounds coming form her mouth. We see her run off as if crying from what he said. Next they are lying on the ground as they see a man in the van, again Kai pulls her behind him, but it is too late as she is kidnapped. She see's Kai screaming for her, as she cry's screaming for him from the back of the van._

_Kiska is chained to a table, she is about 7 years old. She is screaming in pain as a man is tattooing the design on the sides of her face. She screams some more as the pain is so horrible. She keeps twitching. The tattoo artist get's frustrated and turns to talk to someone. Finally a man comes out to reveal himself to be Boris and holds the girl down as the tears come down her face as the tattoo artist begins to tattoo again, while she screams again._

(End Flashbacks)

* * *

Kiska falls to her knees touching her tattoo now remembering how they got there. She feels sick as she begins to cry knowing the truth.

"NO." She screams as she holds her head as more memories come back.

Kai whips around as he hears Kiska yelling 'no'. He leaves Hiro on the floor bloodied up and opens the door to reveal Kiska on the floor crying.

"Kiska" he exclaims. She looks up at him still in tears.

"I remember."

* * *

**Oh my goodness, i started crying after i finished writing this. haha i guess it didn't help i was listening "Our Farewell" from Within Temptation. so it's a little shorter, but i think it works that way, tell me what you think. just remember two more chapters ;**


	11. Chapter 11

**OH MY GOODNESS!! Lol ok so here's Ch. 11 of Family.. don't have much to say.. OH MY GOSH!! I remembered. Hehehe okay so someone had mentioned that I must not like Hiro. I had not really realized that in both my stories he was well evil. I put Hiro in this story for a twist. I mean were you expecting to know that Kiska and Hiro slept together. Ok so maybe it wasn't really a twist, because I don't know how it helps the story… but it was a twist. I like Hiro, He's actually one of the other characters that I like.. ok love.. ok OBSESSESD with.. lol . ;; So it's not that I don't like Hiro.. as for the fact he's a rapist jerk in my second fic, was because he was just there.. lol I had originally had it where Tyson was the one to rape her, but I just couldn't do that. ok does that make sense? Lol**

**Also one more thing… I realize now before writing this that in the first scene's Kai is going to be totally OOC, and I can't help that. There is no way around that.. so sorry.. BUT I promise that the sequel… he'll be back to his Cold Stoic ways.. mwahaha haha sorry . **

**Disclaimer: don't own beyblade, again if did there would be a lot more shirtless Kai's and Shirtless Tala's and Shirtless Hiro's.. ok let's just be honest if I owned them they would probably just be naked from the get go.. LOL whoo hoo naked time haha ;**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Memories**

* * *

Kai sat there as he listened to Kiska tell him the memories that she remembered.

"Bastard…" he started. "I should have known Voltaire was up to this."

"How could you?"

"Voltaire is our grand-father, but he's so obsessed with power that he would ruin his only grandchildren to get that power. He must have known from the beginning that we would be great beybladers."

"I'm not a great Beyblader."

Kai looked at her confused. "You haven't applied yourself. You hold back."

"I know, you tell me that every time."

"As I have reason too… You. Hold. Back."

Kiska sighed. "I can't believe all of this is happening."

"You were the only thing that kept me going while I was in the abbey."

"Me…?"

"Yea…" he started. "I vowed that I would find you, and I did… okay so maybe it's a couple of years later, but I found you."

The two siblings hugged ok so maybe it was more like Kiska clinged to him and had this like death grip on him. She let go as he started gasping for air, and she gently swatted at him knowing that he was being sarcastic.

"Well isn't this a Kodak moment."

The two siblings turned to see Hilary leaning against the wall. Kai smiled as he walked over to his lover and wrapped his arms around her.

"Koi… "He cooed in her ear. "She remembers."

Hilary's eyes widened as she looked to Kiska who smiled and nodded. Hilary detached herself from Kai, who growled in frustration, and hugged Kiska.

As the two girls smiled and hugged Kai walked around and wrapped his arms around both girls.

"I have my family back, and the girl of my dreams. I can say I am one happy guy."

Kiska and Hilary grinned at each other knowingly.

"So, I finally get to see the real Kai, not the masked Kai."

"What do you mea-"

"I hope he doesn't stay like this." Hilary chirped in getting Kai's full attention.

"Huh…? What do you mean the real Kai, you don't want me." He said with a pouted lip.

"Oh no, you know I want you. But I have to say that cold stoic Kai is very sexy."

He grinned knowing full well what she meant. By this time Kiska had moved away from Kai as Hilary began to move away too.

"Oh, so you think the old Kai is sexy on." He said as he lunged for her, but missed as she took off running. The two lovers ran around the room.

Kiska slapped her forehead, maybe she didn't want to see the real Kai, and maybe she liked the Cold Stoic Kai.

Kiska was pulled from her thoughts as she heard Hilary squeal. She looked up and saw that Kai had his arms wrapped around her, and he was placing his scarf around her.

"I think I need some air." She said. Kai grinned as he pulled away from Hilary, who was to busy holding onto his scarf.

"Hey I'll go… I got to get the boys anyways." He said as he took off from the room.

Kiska turned to see Hilary still standing with the scarf around her neck.

"So uh should I leave you two alone?"

Hilary grinned and sat down. "No, no that's okay."

"Do you think you'll move here to Japan?"

"I don't know… I haven't really thought about it."

"There's no rush to make a decision, I mean your band does have a tour coming up anyways right?"

Kiska slapped her forehead as she realized during all the training she had forgotten about the tour.

"Yea we got a tour." She said dull fully. "I mean I knew that, I guess I just forget knowing that I now have family... I mean no I've always had a family... but Kai…"

"Is blood.." Hilary finished.

The two friends nodded in agreement.

"You know Kai is probably going to expect you to move to Japan. He say's he would never move to America."

"You know that's sad, America isn't all that bad. Okay it's not great, but it's not bad." Kiska protested.

"Oh I know that, but for some reason Kai dislikes American culture. Although he get's along fine with Max."

The two giggled.

Hilary looked at the door worriedly

"I don't think it should have taken Kai this long."

The two friends stood up as they began to go outside to see what could keep Kai.

* * *

"No, Kai never showed up." Rei looked a the two. "I'm sure he's fine girls. Kai's a strong guy."

"I know that Rei, but it's not like he has ADHD, and forgot where he was going and get distracted." Hilary said.

"Why don't we go back inside and think about this from there."

"Tyson you lazy ass, you just want to go inside."

"And that's a problem?"

* * *

The group of teens made their way into the dojo. The two girls were distraught to say the least. Hilary had been right, Kai wouldn't get distracted atleast so easily.

"Look I'm sure Kai has a really good point for this." Max started.

Kiska worry was only because Hilary was almost distraught. Kiska had only just begun to remember her memories she had years of not knowing her brother or watching him grow up, and vice versa with him.

Suddenly, as Rei was walking over to comfort Hilary, a rock flew threw the window. In an act of protectiveness Rei pushed the two girls down on the floor and behind the couch.

Tyson walked over to the rock and picked it up.

"There's a note on it." He stated bluntly.

By now the two girls had stood up, thanking Rei, who only blushed.

Tyson read over the note, but didn't say anything.

"Tyson… what did it say?"

"Hilary… I don't think you want to know."

Kiska walked over to Tyson and gently took the note and read it out loud.

"Kiska, we know of who you are, and you should, hopefully, by now know who I am. I know you are to battle Ming-Ming for a just a mere title. But I have the one thing that you may want, Kai." Kiska stopped as her eyes widened, she only continued after a few minutes. "So my suggestion for you my dear grandchild is if you want to see your brother again, you'll fight Ming-Ming… only to know that if you loose I will gain you both, if you win I'll return your brother to you. Signed Voltaire."

Kiska stood there motionless, Hilary dropped to her knees as Max knelt down to comfort her. Tyson and Rei were angered that was for sure because both of them punched the wall, and quickly regretted doing so as well.

"He won't get away with this." Tyson growled.

"What can we do about this Tyson?"

"You don't, I do." Kiska said motionless. "I will win my brother back."

"But we can't trust Voltaire… how do we know that even if you win against Ming-Ming he won't keep Kai anyways?" Hilary said through tears.

"If I have to, then I fight him as well. I'm NOT loosing my Brother… AGAIN!" And with that she took off from the room.

* * *

**Wheee!! So that's it? I know again I'm sorry for the very OOCness of Kai… he will return the Seksi Kai we all know and love oh my god you guys the next chapter is the last one aww I don't want it to end… but don't worry it won't THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL :: Points finger in the sky like a super hero :: lol I already have the name of it… although I hope it fights it's gonna be called "Trials and Tribulations" ; so you know the drill R & R Ta!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: well guy's here it is, the last chapter in "Family" we have all come so far!! Lol I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. :: tear:: hehe anyways after this chapter is out I'm gonna focus on "Loss of Innocence" before starting the sequel "Trials and Tribulations". But don't worry I'll be busy writing out the chapters for the sequel just not posting them until I get close to the finish of LOI. Also I would love to know what you liked the most about the story, like what scene made you laugh the hardest, which scene made you cry (or if not cry made you sad), or smile… I know I'm a sucker for those things... lol anyways let's get down to business**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade (think lots of naked Kai's and Tala's and Hiro's if I did lol) but I do own Kiska and her stuff lol**

* * *

**Chapter 12: MING-MING VS KISKA: The Final Showdown**

* * *

Kiska walked back and forth in the small living room of Tyson's Dojo. Yesterday was the most traumatic days of her life.

She softly sighed as he continued to pace back and forth holding on for dear life of her beyblade.

/_Mistress Kiska what bothers you/_

_/Fia…/_

_/You have forgotten me already/_

_/No… I'm just…/_

_/Just what mistress/_

_/I'm worried…/_

_/We will win I'm sure of it/_

Kiska sat down as she sighed once more, if Fia believed in her than surely that should be enough to believe in herself? But it wasn't, it wasn't enough.

She placed her head in her hands as she remembered the events of yesterday, finding her brother, and then loosing him all over again. She stood up abruptly as she fought the tears that were battling her inner self for freedom.

'Weak…' she thought. 'Tears are weak…'

She started to pace back and forth when she heard a soft knock on the door. She turned around half hoping it was Kai, and half hoping if it wasn't Kai that she just dreamed it up.

But no, none of those were it, there stood Hiro with a frown on his face. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I really don't have time for this Hiro."

"Please, just hear me out Kiska."

She kept her eyes narrowed as she motioned for him to come in. He walked in and stood in front of her.

"I came to apologize for my… my…"

"Hormones?"

He softly grinned as he nodded. "It was not of my right to be like that to you., and I'm sorry for everything."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Everything, like with us, or with Kai?"

"Everything…" he began. "Kai, us… "He stopped and let the word linger on as he silently wrapped his arms around her hoping she would let him.

"I want to start over Kiska; I really do like you a lot. I want there to be an 'us'."

"It's too late Hiro." he frowned.

"It's my fault…"

She never said a word as she kept her eyes on him. He sighed as he realized he lost her.

"We can still be friends…" he looked down on the girl and smiled.

"I'd like that… a lot Kiska.." he said not realizing they were so close he moved in for a kiss but stopped realizing what he was doing and gently kissed her on the forehead. He pulled away from the embrace as she sat down and sighed heavily.

"You'll get him back Keesh..." She looked up at him.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because…" he said as he placed a finger on her chin. "I have faith in you."

* * *

The group of teens stood there in front of the stadium. Kiska sighed as Hilary walked up and linked their arms together. Kiska turned towards Hilary who only offered a supportive smile.

"You guy's go on and register, I'll go find out seats." Hiro said as he walked into the stadium.

"Well…" Kiska started. "It's now or never."

Hilary smiled as she pulled Kiska along. "Come on, you'll have to register too, even though you're an opening ceremony type thing."

Kiska grinned as the two girls walked in. Hilary and Kiska had become such fast friends, Kiska had immediately known what drew Kai to her, and she was happy. She just hoped that they wouldn't have little Hilary's and Kai's running around, it was too soon for their relationship.

She was so deep in thought that she had not realized there was a crowd and bumped into someone which landed them both on their ass.

"I'm so sorry… it was my fault." She said trying to stand up when she looked up at who she had bumped into. He was gorgeous to say the least; especially that red hair and his eyes were captivating.

"No, my apologizes…" he said as he helped her to her feet and kissed the back of her hand. He quickly left as she sat their puzzled.

"Kiska…" she turned to see Rei calling her name. She smiled and took off after him. Kiska made her way over to the group, which seemed to be forever since people were stopping her asking for her autograph, which she gave. Her fans were important to her, they were the ones that helped her and her band be where they were.

"Wow, I didn't realize how popular you were." Tyson said as she finally made it over there.

"This guy want's to know your name, we would have told him, but he said it had to come from your mouth not ours." Max said while grinning.

Kiska grinned back as she stood in front of him.

"Name please."

"Kiska… Kiska Hiwatari." The boy's stood there silently as they smiled knowing this was the right thing.

The man looked up as he finished writing her name and looked at her puzzling.

"Why does that name sound so familiar?" the man asked.

"Well duh, it should. This here…" Tyson said as he wrapped his arm around Kiska. "Is THE sister of THE Kai Hiwatari."

The man eyes would of popped out if he bulged them any more. "Wow they didn't say you were his sister. Welcome Kiska, and good luck." He said as she bowed and started to walk when he grabbed her hand and brought her down lower and whispered in her ear. "I'm pulling for you to beat Ming-Ming." He said and winked at her as she smiled back at him and took off walking with the group of teens.

* * *

Kiska continued to walk back and forth in the break room. She knew the boys were looking at her. She couldn't really understand why she was doing this. This was a new feeling. Her chest hurt every bone in her body. She was breathing slowly but it was coming out in pained takes.

Nerves.

Damn you nerves, that's exactly what this was. She was nervous. She chuckled to herself, she doesn't get nervous. She never did this before a show. Well then again she wasn't singing to save Kai.

'You can't fight this Keesh.' She kept trying to tell herself. 'Just calm down and remember to NOT HOLD BACK.' She sighed again at her little pep talk; she was never good at those.

The boy's continued to look at her through pained expression, not just for what she had to do, but because this was their team mate as well.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, the group turned again hoping it was Kai but sighed as they saw Hiro walk in.

"Well I'm happy to you guys too."

"It's not that." Tyson said.

"I know…" Hiro said as he placed a hand on his younger brother's shoulder.

"Where did you get off too Hiro?"

"I just had some things to take care of Rei, no worries."

Kiska began her pacing as she realized she was going to have to do this.

"Well, if were going to get to our seats we better get going." Hiro said. "Hilary is already waiting on us." The boys nodded and turned to look at Kiska.

"I'll be fine, I'll get him back." She said they nodded and headed out the door.

She continued to pace but stopped when she realized Hiro was still here. She turned to face him as he walked over to her and gently kissed her. Her eyes widened as they pulled away.

"For good luck" he whispered and walked out the door. She stood there staring at the door. She wanted to die, that's exactly what she wanted to do. She can't do this, she's never bladed before. This was fine when it was just a publicity stunt, but now… now this was serious.

* * *

She stood there again as her body told her to just let go and fall, but she stood there and did the one thing she knew how to do.

Screamed, she screamed as loud as she could, not caring if people could hear her. She was mad now.

How dare this man take her brother away, and threaten her.

"Damn Keesh, I know you have lungs but damn."

She stopped and looked up to see Rocky. She lunged at him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Tyson told us everything Keesh." He said as she nodded.

"Who knew that you had a real brother?" she turned and looked beside Rock as she saw her band mates.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Yea, like were not gonna show up to see you kick some stupid pop princesses ass." Ron said.

She smiled as they engulfed her into a group hug, something they did before every show.

"Rock, quit touching my ass."

"I'm not touching your ass, Chad."

"Well then who's touching my ass?"

She laughed as they continued to argue about who was gay and who was not. They pulled away from her and each took their turn in hugging her individual then walked out waiting for the rest of them to finish.

Rock stood there as she stood in front of him.

"I'm always last, but I wouldn't have it any other way Keesh." He pulled her into a hug.

"You guy's act like I'm dying."

He grinned. "No you're not dying, but it's always nice to have a hug especially from someone as hot and wonderful as I am."

She chuckled as they pulled away and he kissed her forehead.

"I love you Keesh. You're my best friend."

"I love you too Rock. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

He smiled as he began to walk back out in the hall with his band mates, but stopped and turned to face her.

"I'm not supposed to tell you, but I gave them the tape of the song."

She looked at him with confusion then it hit her. "The new one?"

He only nodded.

"It's not ready."

"It's ready, it's been ready. It'll play while you guys are fighting."

And with that he left.

* * *

Kai growled as he was forcefully pushed into a chair. He looked up as Boris kept his hand firmly on the boy's shoulder as another man tied his hands to the chair.

"You shouldn't fight much."

"Hn…"

Boris rolled his eyes as he walked back into the room. Voltaire sat beside his grandson in another chair.

Kai sighed and turned his head from Voltaire to see that they were in a box seat at the stadium.

"What the fuck is going on?"

"I don't like that kind of language form my own grandchild's mouth."

Kai growled again as he turned and saw the beystaduim.

"We are going to watch as your sister looses to Ming-Ming."

"You mean, win against Ming-Ming."

Voltaire chuckled. "Child, she won't win. You know that, so don't fight it."

Kai glared at the older man and then turned his head back to the stadium.

'Kiska you can do this.'

* * *

Kiska had her eyes closed as she continued to breathe.

"Hey…"

Kiska opened her eyes and saw Hilary standing at the doorway.

"Hilary what are you doing here?"

"Well I thought you could use some real good luck." She said and walked closer pulling Kai's scarf around Kiska's neck. The two girls smiled at each other.

"I better go, you got ten minutes." Hilary walked out the door.

Kiska sighed and pulled the scarf a little tighter. It smelt of him, her brother. It smelled like her brother, with a little twinge of Hilary. She grinned.

"Now or never Hiwatari."

* * *

Kiska stood there at the opening of the stadium. She looked around as she best she could at the people.

Nothing to it. Just imagine yourself at one of your concerts. Yea that's it, you're at a concert. Just don't start singing.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the fourth Annual BeyBlading Championship."

Kiska watched as the crowd began to cheer and applaud.

"And you are IN for a treat. We have two rivals beyblading as the opening ceremony."

Again the crowd went wild.

"So let's get ready. On my right please give your warm welcome to Pop Princess MING-MING."

The crowd went wild with cheers and even jeers, as the young aqua-haired girl came out.

A little bit of Kiska died inside as Ming-Ming laughed and smiled and waved to her friends.

"And on my left, she's hard core, she's dark, and she's out to get Ming-Ming, welcome GOTHIC PRINCESS KISKA HIWATARI."

Kiska walked out as it took the audience a little bit to realize what they heard, and then it happened the whole place erupted in cheers. She smiled and waved to everyone. She chuckled as she saw her band mates and new friends standing up cheering.

Kai watched as she made her way out to the stadium. HIs eyes couldn't contain his surprized expression as she was refered by that name.

'You can do this...'

* * *

'Okay Kiska you can do this.'

The two girls stood side by side holding onto their beyblades. If looks could kill, each girl would be dead by now.

"You're going down."

"Not before I rip you to pieces."

The crowd went wild, with that they thought was just cheap banter, no to each girl it was true hard core threats.

"Ladies… are you ready."

The two shook their heads but still kept their eyes on the other.

"3….2…1…"

"LET IT RIP"

_Now the day has come  
we are forsaken this time_

The crowd watched as the two Beyblades were thrown into the beydish, which for some reason looked like that of a forest. Some of the crowds went wild as they angelic voice of Kiska could be heard as the start of the battle.

Kai clutched the seat, as best as he could being tied up. His eyes widened as he knew she would win, but also really feared that she would loose.

"Do not fret, boy, she will be ours soon enough."

They beyblades swirled around each girl to engrossed into their blades to notice the crowd. At that one moment there was nothing but Kiska and Ming-Ming.

_We lived our lives in our paradise,  
As gods we shaped the world around  
No borderlines we'd stay behind,  
Though balance is something fragile _

Kai watched helplessly as his sister seemed to be fighting for her life. He cursed under his breathe, she was still holding back. He growled as watched Voltaire look at Kiska… his eyes widened, was that lust in his eyes? 'Incestuous ass.' Kai thought. 'You won't lay a hand on her that's for sure.'

Kiska watched as Ming-Ming raised her hand in the air and called her beyblade to attack. Kiska smirked and ordered Fia to move. Ming-Ming glared up at the girl and cursed her under breathe.

"You are going down!"

"Again, not until I'm done with you."

Kiska knew her friends and band mates were cheering her own, but again she was in her own world.

The bit-beasts must have known this for both girls fell unto the dish.

While we thought we were gaining,  
We would turn back the tide, it still slips away  
Our time has run out, our future has died,  
There's no more escape

Kai focused on Kiska and the battle, his eyes widened as the forest dish expanded into a much bigger one and the girls fell into. 'The bit-beasts are making it personal.' He thought. He continued to watch helplessly

Swirling lights surrounded both girls as each movement they made the bit-beasts mimicked. Ming-Ming did a back flip and then a kick in the air. Kiska took a side flip to avoid the attack.

Ming-Ming growled not liking the outcome. Kiska only grinned.

Now the day has come,  
We are forsaken,  
There's no time anymore  
Life will pass us by,  
We are forsaken,  
We're the last of our kind

Hilary smiled as she saw Kiska's band-mates jumping up and cheering for their friend, no their sister. She wondered if Jenny was watching.

Over in America, Jenny was sitting clutching her hand to the end of the couch as she watched her sister attack. Their father came running in from the kitchen.

"What happened? Did I miss anything?"

"No, it's just starting to get interesting."

Ming-Ming ran through the tree's trying to use the tree's to her advantage, on a surprise attack. Kiska ran as she could not find the wench.

Suddenly out of now where Ming-Ming flew from the tree's as her beyblade attacked Fia. Kiska's eyes widened as the beyblade flew from the air.

Voltaire smiled knowing the battle was over. Kai watched helplessly as the beyblade flew in the air.

Kiska doing all she knew she raised her hand in the air as if to reach out to Fia. Light's surrounded Kiska as the Beyblade landed stills spinning. Kiska turned to grin at a shocked Ming-Ming.

"Don't miss with me bitch" 

The sacrifice was much too high,  
Our greed just made us all go blind  
We tried to hide what we fear inside  
Today is the end of tomorrow

Ming-Ming screamed as she continued to run through the trees. Kiska seeing she was the stupid to try it again found one of the mountains. Not realizing she could do it, she jumped onto the tree and did a back flip onto the mountain. Ming-Ming stood there shocked, but didn't stay long as she lunched out and onto the mountain.

"Kai, do not fret… Ming-Ming will have this over before you know it."

"You…. Will…. Not…. Get…away…with…this…"

The old man smiled as eyes went back to the young beauty that was on the mountain.

_  
As the sea started rising,  
The land that we'd conquered just washed away  
Although we all have tried to turn back the tide,  
It was all in vain _

Kiska dove off into a flawlessly beautiful back swan dive and landed on her feet. Ming-Ming had no time to divert as she landed on the top of the mountain and dove off.

"DEMONIC AURA"

Kai watched, no winced. This was not the time to do this attack he thought helpless. She'll loose

Now the day has come,  
We are forsaken,  
There's no time anymore  
Life will pass us by, we are forsaken,  
Only ruins stay behind

He opened his eyes as he saw the attack of the black lights surround Ming-Ming. He looked down and could see the almost evil smirk that placed it's self on Kiska's lips.

"DO SOMETHING!!" he yelled, only to get forcefully pushed from behind as if to be quiet.

Kiska's ear's perked up as she thought she heard Kai. She dimished the thought as she the attack did not have any affect on Ming-Ming.

Ming-Ming again released her attack. Kiska's eyes widened as the attack hit Fia. She screamed as she ran towards the water. 

Now the day has come  
We are forsaken this time

"You think this is going to work huh?" Ming-Ming taunted, as Fia was still spinning. "I will win this… because your holding back."

Kiska's eyes widened as heard Kai's words coming from Ming-Ming's mouth. She gritted her teeth and moved her hand to the left as the BeyBlade took off left trying to push Ming-Ming's to stop.

"Your nothing.." she continued to taunt. "Just worthless."

Kiska's eyes widened as another memory came flooding back to her.

(_Flashback)_

_There is a young Kiska crying in the corner of the room. Suddenly a hand appears and she looks up through tear stained eyes to meet that of a young Kai._

"_Why are you crying?"_

"_Mom say's I have to go to the doctor."_

_Kai gives her a puzzling look. "Why is that worth your tears?"_

"_I don't want to go, I want to stay here with you forever."_

_He giggled. "You are so young and naïve. You will be back. Besides, Where ever you go, I will be there, I am your rock and you are my strength."_

_(End Flashback)_

Now the day has come,  
We are forsaken,  
There's no time anymore

Kiska's eyes widened as she realized it was Kai… it was Kai along that haunted her dreams, that was crawling in her heart. She gently pulled his scarf tighter around her as white light embedded itself around her.

"CHAOS IMBALANCE!" she screamed.

Kai and Voltaire's eyes widened as the whole arena became white. Nobody could see anything… nobody except Kiska.

"NOW!" She screamed as Fia emerged from her holding cell. A beautiful Hawk came flying out screeching as if her owner had been hurt. Her whole coat was black except for a hint of Silver and pink eyes. The bird dove down and made its attack.

Kai was a nervous wreck wandering if anything happened. Suddenly the doors busted open and he could hear men behind him.

"FREEZE!" they demanded. Kai's eyes widened as he realized that Cops had shown up. He growled knowing that Voltaire would not go easy. He hated this being tied up. He could hear people shuffling and Voltaire trying to escape. Then it happened through the ordeal of the mess his chair had been knocked down. All he could see was out the window.

_Now the day has come  
The day has come  
the day has come_

Kai watched as he could still hear punches being thrown and wordless threat's looming through the air. That's when his eyes widened as the light bore down and Kiska was still standing. He quickly looked and saw that her beyblade was still spinning. His darted over to Ming-Ming who was on her feet looking at her non-spinning Beyblade.

"SHE DID IT!" he screamed. His eyes widened as he heard the cocking of a gun. His whole life passed before him, could Voltaire be this stupid. His question was answered as a loud bang was heard in the small room.

* * *

Kiska eyes widened as she bent down to pick up Fia. She started jumping up and down realizing she had won.

"AND THE WINNER IS KISKA HIWATARI!!"

Ming-Ming walked off the stage as she realized she was defeated.

Soon Kiska was in a group hug from her friends and Band-mates. She smiled as they kept congratulating her and what not.

That's when she saw him. Kai was walking through the halls. Her eyes widened as she pushed her way through the group.

She ran towards him, as she met it he pulled her into a hug.

"I did it!" she squealed child-like.

"I knew you could." He said.

"I'm confused, where did you come from Kai?" Tyson asked.

"I can answer that."

Everyone turned to see Hiro smiling at the two siblings.

"That errand I had to run was me calling the cops because i saw Voltaire come in from the back, and i followed them to where they kept Kai. I had also sent them the note and that was enough to put Voltaire in jail, with his goons."

Kai looked at his sister to Hiro. "Except.." he began just as all the team's fears came to pass. "He's dead."

Kiska looked up at her brother. "What?"

"When the cops came in he wasn't going to go that easy, so they pulled a gun on him, and shot him point blank."

"You're free!" Tyson yelled.

* * *

As they began to drag Kiska away Kai smiled as he watched them drag her away. He looked up as he saw Hilary, she was standing in the stadium talking to Mr. Dickenson and DJ Jazz as the men started to take the beydish down to assemble a new one for the beginning of the tournament.

Kai slowly made his way outside. He smiled as cheer's started erupting through out the stadium.

Hilary turned to see what the commotion was and saw Kai. Her eyes widened in joy as he continued to walk towards her. Finally making his way he gently placed a hand behind her back and neck, and dipped her down and claimed her lips in a heated kiss.

Cameras were going off as people cheered the two lovers. Finally after ravishing her lips and needing some air he pulled back and held her close as a blush came onto her face.

"W-what was that for?"

He leaned in real close and smiled. "I'm tired of keeping secret's Koi."

* * *

**OH MY GOD:: grabs a box of tissues :: I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S OVER!! And it only took me 14 pages to write this.. wow this was the longest chapters.. so whoo hoo R & R**


End file.
